Clarity
by Red-eyed-Raven-191
Summary: Going to Konoha high, I thought we couldn't fit in. But we did and everything was perfect. Things have never been better. Pranks on teachers. Cosplaying. Dancing. Singing. Painting. Going to Alchemist. Being mistaken for a Perv. Cross Dressing. The ocsional explosion. Perverse Teachers and teachers who curse. Hmmm...High school, That's how it is, right? Konoha High AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Clarity**  
**Author: Me.**  
**Fandom: Naruto**  
**Rating: T - For Hidan and Sora's colorful vocabulary.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Shit except for my OCs.**

* * *

One hand on the strap of my bag and the other on my hair. I am running as fast as I can towards the place which I am probably gonna end up hating, no it ain't jail.  
Damn it. That lying son of a- wait a minute, where is he? My question was answered as I heard a honk somewhere from my left. My sneakers skid a little on the side walk as I turned, while running, towards a black sports car -the ones with a removable top- and when I was two feet away from it I jumped and landed perfectly on the passenger seat.  
"Took you long enough." I mumbled to the boy in the driver's seat.  
"Your fucking fault, who the hell stops me on the way to school for ice cream?" The boy said to me almost immediately. I scowl but that soon turns into a smirk as I reply cockily.  
"I do, neh? And you were the one who left me there." I turn to the boy on the backseat who is grinning at me. I turn back to the boy who is driving and smile at him as he glares at me. This boy is in fact my younger brother and the boy in the back is my older brother and from today we are going to a new high school A.K.A Konoha High. Well, my younger brother and I are freshmen and my older brother is a sophomore. So simply put me and my younger brother are in the same grade, yes you can guess. We are twins, identical twins. Anyways I turn to my older brother.  
"Shouldn't you be here?"  
"Where?"  
"Sora is driving, Raiden." I point at my seat and turn towards the driver, Sora, to receive a glare.  
"Oh Shut the fuck up, Saya." My slight smile turning to scowl. Sora is always like this.  
_Am not._ And we can hear each others thoughts, sometimes.  
"Saya, What is rule number three of Raiden's T-Rex? And Sora KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"  
"I will when you stop being a pain in the ass."  
"Sora!"  
"Alright, al-fucking-right."  
"No cold wars while in Raiden's T-Rex." I mumbled annoyed by the fact that I have to call his car a T-Rex. He knows I hate saying that and makes me say it more. The road curves left after we cross a cafe. Butter Slice...odd name.  
And as soon as we turn the corner our eyes pop out of our heads as we stare at the building which was a few miles away.  
"What..." I start.  
"The..." Raiden continues.  
"Well, fuck. You sure this is the place Rai?" Sora adds.  
"Hell yeah. It has the right symbol on it." Raiden replies.  
"How the fuck are you paying for this shit." I ask Raiden.  
"Well, I got a scholarship for good grades." Raiden says smugly as we scowl.  
"We know." Me and Sora said it at the same time.  
"And you two were taken in because I refused to join unless you two were coming along. And for the fee I have my ways," Raiden says with a smile.  
"Thanks." Sora mumbles. I just smile as we enter the huge gates of Konoha high. They have gigantic buildings. In front of the gate there is a large ground and where the ground ends there is a big building on each side there were two building slightly smaller. One such complex was in front of us, one the right and one on the left.  
Sora turned left to go to the parking lot and that is where everything started, our adventure in Konoha high. I reached out and flicked a switch which causes the roof to come out of the back in plates of metal with small click noises. All three of us winded up the windows and then got out. I looked at the main building and saw on the gigantic clock that it was 8:37. Hmmm...23 minutes till school starts. I turn back to my brothers and see them hauling their bags out of the trunk, I smile as I remember that I had my bag and there was no need to haul it out if the trunk. I look down at my clothes and straighten out my red and black check shirt which just reached my waist, it is sleeveless and the front buttons are opened to show a red tank top. Under this I an wearing my black jean shorts that were supposed to reach my mid-thigh but I had them folded them a little. I am also wearing black sneakers and red socks that are a few inches above my knees. I pull my socks up a little and turn towards my brothers to see their clothing because once Sora got suspended for inappropriate imagery on his clothes and Raiden got nearly suspended for inappropriate language on his clothes.  
Sora is wearing red jeans and a sleeveless white shirt with a black hood's arms wrapped around his neck and the rest of it is dangling on his right shoulder and arm. He has a band on his arm that is black and looks like a belt and his sneakers that look exactly like mine. He walks up to me and tilts his head a bit to fix his blond hair which were dyed of course. I put my hand on my black hair and then pull them behind my ear. Then I looked up to see him looking at me his caramel eyes staring into mine. I smiled a bit and turned towards Raiden who was checking if the car was locked properly. He was wearing royal blue jeans and a short sleeved black shirt with the word neon written on it in multiple bright colors. His hair is set in spikes with a blue headband on his forehead. He was also wearing sneakers but in a neon green color. He ran in our direction and gave the signal to start walking and we did. We were walking towards the exit of the parking where I saw a group of guys all dressed in beige and purple. Must be a thing. As soon as we were in their hearing range one of them decided to be stupid.  
"Hey there! You know, you are fucking beautiful." A guy with black hair in a spiky ponytail shouted in my direction. Sora immediately turned towards him.  
_Check your anger, Sora._  
_Trying._  
"And you know, you are fucking ugly, asshole." I replied.  
"Haha, Kidomaru got fucking owned." This was a girl's voice. I frowned and turned to see a girl with dark pink hair. She was sitting inside one of the cars which was theirs. She looked a year older than me, so did the guys around her. One of them might actually be a grade older then my older brother.  
"Let me at 'em Saya."growled Sora.  
"No. Just keep walking." I said this to him and started walking towards the exit. Sora was getting his teeth but was following and Raiden had finally caught up with us. I smiled to him as we walked towards the main building. Once we got inside, well in simple words we were fucked. We got lost within ten minutes. There were only fifteen minutes till classes start.  
"Are you three lost?" I turned around to see that there was a boy with black long hair standing there looking at us with a blank expression. I nodded.  
"Where do you need to go?"  
"Umm...The office?"  
"Oh. I'll take you there." He turned and started walking . We silently followed. I looked at his clothing, wow this has turned into a habit. A black shirt with a long white jacket and white pants.  
"Neji."  
"Huh?"  
"My name. It's Neji what about you?"  
"Sora."  
"Saya."  
"Raiden."  
We all replied monotonously. He took us to the door of the building which we had used to come in and turned right. He pointed at the first door.  
"That is the office." He said that and just left. I looked at Raiden and he looked me and Sora. One minute later we burst into laughter. We entered the office while laughing. The lady at the desk looked at us as if we crazy. We stopped laughing and them Raiden stepped forward.  
"Sorry, Ma'am. We are the new students. I am Raiden Tatsuki."  
"Oh, Tatsuki-kun and these are your siblings I assume." We nodded. I look at Raiden who was looking at the women's face and he had a straight expression.  
"I am Tsunade, Principal of Konoha High." She said this with a slight smile. She looked at all of us and then at Sora, who turned towards her and gave her his most calm smile. Yes, we were trying not to be taken as delinquents but well we have to accept what we are...but now is not the time.  
"Ano...Tsunade-sama" The lady smiled at this, a bit."Could you tell us about our classes, curriculum and of course our timetable it would be greatly appreciated of you also tell us the directions or maybe a guide would do, although that is upon your choice." Me and Raiden stare at him because that is the longest sentence that he has ever managed without a single curse word in the last four years. We regained our composure and turned to the lady. She was looking at Sora with an amused look. She pulled out a pen and a page and wrote something down and then put the paper away. Next she pulled out a file and divided the papers into three piles. She motioned for us to pick them up. We did that. They were all the details Sora had asked for.  
"And as for the guide...umm..." she picked up her Mic and pondered a moment before pressing the green button and leaning forward slightly.  
"Nagato, please report to the principal's office. Nagato, please report to the principal's office."  
We looked at each other and then turned so that we were standing in a circle.  
"Okay...so they have eight lessons a day and a one hour break." Raiden pointed out.  
"We go home at four." I said.  
"Saya's classes and my classes are mostly the same." Said Sora  
"Well, then I'll see you guys at the T-Rex fifteen minutes after school ends." Said Raiden.  
"Okay." Me and Sora replied.  
As soon as we turned back towards Tsunade the door opened showing a skinny red headed kid with voilet colored eyes. He was wearing a white full sleeved shirt and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and this was coupled with charcoal coloured pants and red sneakers.  
"You called for me." So this was Nagato.  
"Nagato guide them to their classes and tell Yahiko that he can't hide from me."  
"Damn." A boy with orange hair followed the first one looking annoyed. His eyes were the color of rust. He was wearing a red shirt with white jeans and white sneakers. And this must be Yahiko. He looked at the three of us and cheered up all of a sudden. Bi-polar much?  
"Hi I am Yahiko." No Shit Sherlock."I am a sophomore. What about you?"  
"Freshman." Me and Sora replied.  
"Sophomore." Raiden said from behind me. He walked up to the Orange haired guy and put out his hand. Which was shaken to the bone. They smiled at each other and that is when the bell finally decided to ring.  
"Oh Shit." Yahiko mumbled."What lessons do you have?"  
"Computer Science." I replied.  
"Maths." Sora replied sourly.  
"English." Raiden added.  
"Nagato, you take Computers so show her the way. I will take this guy for English and Konan can take him to Maths." Yahiko suggested.  
We all hurried out the office where a girl with blue hair stood in a purple shirt and white caperies. She turned and smiled at me. Yahiko quickly explained the whole plan and we teamed up and started walking as fast as we could. Sora was walking next to me until Konan turned left and Raiden had left the building as soon as we left the office. After a two minute walk we climbed down some stairs turned into a hallway and then Nagato pointed at a door.  
"This is your class." And with that he walked in. I turned to the classroom and pushed the door momentarily freaked out by the atmosphere. Everyone was chatting and I just walked to the door and stood there watching well everything. The teacher was a blonde guy who looked like he was in his early twenties. Funny thing, it is a horrible idea to stand in the door, I realized a little late as a orange blur ran straight into me and I ended up on the floor.  
"Ow..."I mumbled.  
"Ouch!" Said the mysterious Orange blur. It was a boy of my age with blond hair and blue eyes. The orange part would be his shirt. He had an arm on either side of my head and his face was as red as a tomato. The teacher had seen this and came running and pulled the boy off of me in one swift jerk.  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Let's take you to the nurse. I think you sprained something. I heard a crunching noise are you sure that you are alright, son?" The teacher said worry dripping of his demeanor. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.  
"Ow..." I mumbled again.  
"I'm fine dad." Annoying Orange said. Yes I dub the new guy as annoying orange. Wait. Dad? So he is his son, no wonder. The teacher turned to me.  
"Are you alright?"  
Wow. Thanks for the concern, don't mind me I just have a concussion. I sigh.  
Down evil me, down.  
"Yes." He offered me his hand and I took it.  
"I see, please take a seat." I walked over to where Nagato was sitting.  
"Hey," he said with a slight smile."Seems like you've met Naruto."  
"Hi." I replied." So that's his name, I thought I would have to refer to him as annoying orange all day long."  
"You summarized him perfectly in those two words," he said along with failed attempts to stiffly his laughter.  
"I am Nagato, from now on your senior." Said, well, Nagato. I smiled and pointed towards my self with my thumb.  
"Well señor senior, This awesomeness is known as Saya." I grinned. He laughed a bit and that us when the teacher cleared his throat. Everyone turned towards him.  
"My name is Minato Uzumaki, I will teach you computer programming." There was a round of Oohs and Aahs. Then he handed out a sheet and the rest of lesson went rather well as told is the basics of the syllabus.  
Other than that he kept glaring in my direction, at first I was confused and then I decided asked Nagato as to why he was doing that glare thing. As we walked out of the classroom I asked him. We had been left early so we could roam around. He just smiled and told me that he was actually glaring at him and not me.  
"So last summer, I went over to his house because my foster father is his previous teacher and they are real close. I took my foster father's bag, it had a few books he wrote and some notes in it. Naruto found that," Nagato told me.  
"He's a writer?" Nagato nodded.  
"What's his name I might know him," I told him." I really like to read."  
"Jiraya Sanin."  
"...That guy writes porn..." My expression darkened.  
"Umm...Yeah."  
"...Sora read one of his books, I burned it and shoved the remains down his pants." Nagato took a step back and did a nervous laugh.

* * *

The next lesson was English and our teacher was some weird guy with spiky white hair. I turned around and guess who I saw. Sora. He walked in the door with a guy and a few girls behind him. Typical. I walked over to him and smiled. He returned it and patted my head. That also makes me angry so I hit him with the book. And he LAUGHED. I swear there is something wrong with him. I eyed him warily.  
"I get ya later for this you bitch." He managed to whisper this to me while walking by and the teacher was giving me an amused look. I sighed and took the seat next to Sora. The class had a few benches with three students per bench. We were in the last bench that was next to the window. There was a bunch of girls infront of our bench and all of them were giving me glares. I turned away. The boy who came with my brother sat next to me and kept looking straight. I did what, I realized later, most girls don't do, I didn't give him a second look. The teacher stood up and gave the class and approving look.  
"My name's Kakashi. I'll teach you English." He yawned and that is when I realized that he was wearing a mask and a fringe covered one of his eyes.  
"Your first exercise. Write ten things about yourself. Anything at all, along with your name. It should be something that no one knows, three of you can read out their lists. Then just grab a copy of the syllabus and you are free to go." He stretched a bit and sat down on his desk."Wake me up when you are done." With that he resumed his sleep. I nudged my brother with my elbow.  
"How'd the first lesson go? And it seems you made a ... friend?"  
"It was fine-ish. And that would be ... fuck, I never asked his name."  
"You are a piece of work you know that?"  
"Yep."  
We had this whispered conversation and then we resumed pulling out journals and pens.  
"Wait, you know everything about me." I said.  
"Your fucking fault. By the way you also know every fucking thing about me." Sora replied.  
"So...Let's act like we don't, neh?"  
"Fine."  
_Actually let's creep 'em out._  
_I like it._  
Ten things that no one knows-  
1- My name is Saya Tatsuki.  
2- I love to sing.  
3- I like computers.  
4- I am good at Parkour.  
5- I shifted here recently.  
I looked at the teacher who was asleep and most people were chating as they were done.  
6- I am the older twin of Sora Tatsuki.  
7- The age difference between me and Sora is a few seconds but we were born on different days.  
8- Me Sora can hear each other's thoughts making our lists pretty much the same.  
9- I like horror movies.  
I looked up to see some guy with black spiky hair and red tattoos on his face drawing on Kakashi's mask(it's white). He was being helped by Annoying Orange. I sigh and smile a bit.  
10- Dude, you need to look in a mirror like right now.  
A little while later some kid who was sleeping fell off his chair with a thud and Kakashi woke up. And some fat guy kept trying to wake lazy-ass.  
"Shikamaru?" So lazy-ass is Shikamaru.  
"Let me sleep Choji."  
Okay so doughnut is Choji. Well, Kakashi asked for anyone who would volunteer to read out their list. Me and Sora lifted our hands and walked down together.  
"Ma List of things that you guys don't know." Sora began.  
"First, My name is Saya Tatsuki."  
"First, My name is Sora Tatsuki."  
"Second, I love to sing." We said at the same time.  
"Third, I like computers..." I began.  
"...And I like photography." Sora finished.  
"Fourth, I am good at Parkour." We said, again at the same time. By now people were freaked out.  
"Fifth, I shifted here recently." Many people were staring.  
"Sixth, We are twins." Many people calmed down and gave amused looks to us.  
"Seventh, We have the age difference of a few seconds but were born on different days." Just what I expected, confusion.  
"Eighth, We can communicate through thoughts sometimes therefore making our lists the same, but we technically are one person so no biggy."  
"Ninth, I like horror movies." I said.  
"Ninth, I hate horror movies." Sora said.  
"Tenth." We turned towards Kakashi." We think that - Dude, you need to look in a mirror, like right now." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and pulled a mirror out of...somewhere?  
"Naruto, Kiba detention." He said this and turned around. When he turned back he was wearing a different mask.

* * *

The next lesson was free so me and Sora took a time to meet the others. Turns out the dude next to me was called Sasuke. Although I think Chicken-Ass would suit much more. He was with my brother because the had almost all the same lessons and both were sitting together in the emo corner. So I got to know him better turns out that a lot of girls wanna be his girlfriend, so basically he has a lot of fan girls. Funny thing, his best friend is Annoying Orange. So when I told him about what happened in the morning. He smirked and said that his friend's name was Naruto, umm yeah i forgot his name. And well I asked him if it was Naruto as in the Ramen topping. He smirked again and told us that his friend was obsessed with Ramen. Soon after he got called by a teacher for some form filling. Sora went to get some snacks.  
I was standing on a side of the school leaning against a wall and a guy walked up to me. He had silver hair and pink-ish eyes. I dub him Albino.  
"Hey there. What ya doing here all alone?" He said coming closer to me.  
"I am trying to get some fresh air which you are blocking." I replied.  
"Someone's Bitchy." Said Albino.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"...you?" Albino replied. That got me angry. I put hand onto his cheek and pushed him away from and when he won't budge. I punched his nose and it started to bleed. He grabbed my hands and pinned them to the wall behind me and he started bringing his face close. Oh god no, this ain't gonna happen. I banged my head against his as hard as I could, at first he flinched but then he smirked at me.  
"Feisty, I like it." Okay that's it. Well, I kicked him somewhere where it would hurt, a lot. My foot collided with soft flesh. He howled and fell side ways. I tried to get away but he got up and grabbed my wrist.  
"You shouldn't have done that." His tone was menacing. I gulped. He pushed his fist towards me in attempt to punch me but I grabbed his fist making it go side ways away from my face. I tried to trip him but he was too strong. He jabbed me in my stomach, his hand tightening around my wrist. I bit my lip to avoid making any noise. He punched me in my stomach and for a few seconds I couldn't breath.  
"Bitch you won't get away for punching me."  
"Asshole." I said this and punched his nose again this time hearing a slight crunching noise. He yelped and then grabbed my hair and pushed me down I bit my lip again trying not to cry out as I fell to the floor. He sat down and brought a knife around my neck and scarily close to my juglar vein. I shifted my whole weight and gave him a back ward body slam managing to hit his nose with my head again. As he cried out with one hand on his nose he lay down, one hand still around my wrist. He had dropped the knife. I twisted my hand and grasped his wrist and got mine freed. Next I rolled him on his stomach and then sat on his back. I pulled his shoulder lenght hair away from his face and then put the knife on his neck. A guy came walking towards us. I didn't move.  
"Wow. Hidan got beaten by a girl." He said dryly.  
"No I fucking did not she just ...um..the bitch is trained I tell ya. Kakazu free me now." Hidan shouted.  
"I am not a bitch."  
"Excuse me miss but could you let this piece if filth that I call a friend go." Kakazu asked me calmly. I looked at his face, he had green eyes and black hair but he wore a silver colored mask.  
"Umm...let me think." I pretended to ponder for a few seconds." No."  
"Fuck you, bitch."  
" should watch his mouth or I'll wash it out with soap." I said. I heard running footsteps from behind me.  
"May I ask what he did to you?" Kakazu said, gently. I heard the running steps stop besides me and looked at the shoes, it's Sora. I looked up to see confusion in his expression then it turned to surprise.  
"He was hitting on me and invading my personal space," I said while looking at Sora. His expression turned to anger as he pulled me off of Hidan gently. Then he grabbed him by his collar. Looking at his face with anger. Kakazu just sighed.  
"Why the fuck did ya try to jump ma sister?" Sora shouted.  
"Well not my fucking fault she looks so fucking venerable." Hidan answered.  
"He called me a bitch." I said making an almost crying face which I knew Sora couldn't resist.  
"You fucking bastard." Sora punched him in the nose and was about to punch him again when a hand grabbed his fist. I looked at the owner of the hand. Kakazu.  
"Let my hand go, I'm gonna kill him." Now the killing intent was rolling of my brother. I got up and put a hand in his shoulder. He turned to me and frowned.  
"Are you alrig- of course you're not. Where are you hurt?" I put my hand on stomach as an answer. He sighed and turned toward Kakazu who was staring at Hidan as he kept on cursing as his nose bled.  
"If this happens again I will kill you." Sora threatened. I hugged him as the adrenaline stopped flowing. Me legs were killing me. He sat down with his back to me on one knee. I obliged and he took me to the nurses office on his back. The nurse wasn't in so Sora just scrambled through everything and gave me a painkiller and some ointment for bruises. I pulled up my shirt and tanktop and there was a bruise on the right half of my stomach. After applying ointment to my bruises. I let Sora put anti-septic on the cuts that covered my body and wrapped my right elbow and both knees in bandages as they were bleeding slightly. And soon I started muttering curses. We skipped the fourth lesson in favour of staying in the infirmary and Raiden came to see us soon after. His explanation;  
"A guy in ma class had a broken nose and kept on saying a bitch had done it. His friend describe the girl to me and I realized it was you, I went a little overboard and told him to leave you alone. Hehe." Raiden said.  
"You punched his nose right?" Me and Sora said. He looked slightly sheepish and then he nodded. We laughed alot and then the bell rung signaling that it was time for lunch.

* * *

The cafeteria was huge. We walked in and got our trays and went to stand in the junk food line, funny we were the only ones there. Next up was the desert line for me. Yes I, loved sweets. After collecting our food we looked around at the tables. We saw Yahiko waving at us like crazy so we sat down at the table already occupied by him, Nagato, Konan, A guy wearing a swirly orange mask and a guy who had white milky skin on half of his body and the other half was tanned a lot.  
"So what's been up?" Yahiko asked.  
"Since this morning?" Sora asked. He nodded.  
"The roof." I replied. He laughed.  
"This is Zetsu," Nagato said pointing at the half tan guy. Aww...just when I dubbed him Oreo. He nodded at me.  
"Nice to meet you," He said flashing me a grin."**I promise I won't eat you...yet**." Okay I admit that freaked me out. He was like a different person, even his voice was deeper. We tried not to stare at him.  
"That's Tobi," Nagato said pointing at the other boy, the one with a swirly mask. He waved at us.  
"Hi! This is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy," he said in a rather childish manner. And I ignored the third person talk. Nagato pointed at me.  
"This is Saya," Wow. He remembers me. I waved at them awkwardly.  
"Umm...Hi?"  
"This is Sora." He pointed at my brother who smirked. Not a good sign.  
"Yo-fucking-Lo, niggers." He grinned at them. Raiden smacked on the head.  
"Watch your language, Sora. By the way I am Raiden." He smiled at the occupants of the table.  
A little while later a boy who had purple coloured eyes, orange hair and a lot of piercing walked in. Well, since I didn't want anyone else to hear what I was going to say I pulled an old trick from my hat.  
"leh koo kil ane tag nao ayd kih o!," I said this really fast and looked up to see everyone staring at me.  
Raiden realized first and looked like he was thinking hard and then he smirked.  
"sorb?," Raiden replied while shrugging.  
"IDK," Sora said. I looked at the table to see everyone was looking at us all weird. Yahiko cleared his throat making Raiden and Sora look around.  
"This is my older brother, Pein." Yahiko said.  
"Nag?," I muttered.  
"IDC," Sora replied. I sighed.  
"Are you and Nagato brothers?" Raiden asked Pein. Me and Sora stared at him for making a direct approach.  
"No, We are cousins," Pein replied.  
"Full solved," said Sora.  
"...we can do introductions once every one is here," Nagato suggested.  
"Sure," I said as a girl with blond hair walked up to the table. Sora did an evil laugh and said that he will be right back. The blonde was followed by a red head. Ahem, a very hot red head. I smiled at him, because I don't blush, too mainstream. Blonde nudged the red head and jerk his head towards me, red head looked over and smirked then whispered something to blonde. I rolled my eyes and tugged what I though was Raiden's shirt. He turned to me and ...I shrieked.  
"WHAT THE HECK!?" Yep, that was me and the person sitting in the seat besides me. The person was none other than jerk face, Hidan. His nose was lightly bandaged. Raiden was sitting on his ass behind us. I jumped out of my seat and looked around for a weapon. The blonde had an amused face and the red head was looking in this direction with a bored expression. Hmmm...Bingo!  
"Hey fuckface!," I called out to Hidan.  
"What, Bitch?," he replied. We were standing opposite each other slightly crouched. The whole cafeteria was quite and watching us. Kakazu was standing behind him, Raiden was clutching his head.  
"Aww...do you and stitches have a thing going on?" I asked, trying to rile him up.  
"Shudup," he shouted when a lot of people sniggered and some were full out laughing(blonde).  
"So who's on top?" Now he was blushing. With anger but let's be oblivious.  
"Oh my gosh, I was joking but you're blushing so it's true?" I asked." Wow. I never imagined that." He started running towards me his hand drifting to his pant's pocket. Perfect. Slash. His knife was out and he had just attempted at slashing me. The teacher in duty came up but once he saw Hidan, he clicked his tongue and forced himself to look away. Hidan had shown him his hand. Oh Shit. I had a guy on top of me with a knife, I am fucked. I leaned back as his knife slashed my cheek. My body swirling in a round house kick which collided with his shoulder and he fell down to one knee.  
"Aww...I am sorry but I can't accept your proposal, I am not so sure that we would work out," I told him. Okay, now as my chance as he pondered over what I said. I started running blindly.  
"Get back here bitch!" So he caught on. I turned and stuck out my tongue at him. When I turned I saw black in my vision. Wham! I hit someone. Fuck. From my place I could tell it was a guy about six feet. I clicked my tongue and backed up. Pale skin, black hair and red eyes...A older version of Sasuke?  
"Got ya Bitch." Hidan's voice came I turned and pulled out a pair of scissors and used them to stop his knife. My scissors flew out of my hand at the impact. Pein had a hand on Hidan's face covering it. His breath hitched.  
"I think I told you about doing things like this and i was informed of what you did earlier today by Kakazu," he said in a low voice. Yahiko took his knife and turned to me. I was sorta shocked. There were two hands on my shoulders, I guess they had moved me out of the way when the knife jerked forward. I turned to see Sasuke senior looking at me with an unreadable expression.  
"Are you alright?" He asked with a cold voice. I nodded and brought one hand to my throat and the other was clutching the side my head as my head throbbed. Yahiko was looking at me with concerned eyes and that is when I realized that I was hyperventilating. I flashed him an award winning smile and fixed my breath. Pein had taken Hidan away to a corner of the cafeteria and Kakazu was also there. Hidan was visible shaking and gulping. Raiden came running once and pulled me into a bear hug shaking me left and right as my legs and arms dangled in the respective direction and my eyes started spinning. He kept on mumbling apologies.  
"Umm...Rai, I think we are losing her," Sora informed our older brother.  
"Ah, I so sorry...I really am," Raiden continued to rant about bring irresponsible. I staggered towards Sora who looked me up and down. He sighed and slapped me across the face. My eyes widened. I blinked trying to process what had happened. I blinked again. He slapped me again. This time I noticed him raising his hand a third time.  
"Three times a charm, eh?" he said a bit too cheerful.  
"You are enjoying this?" Raiden asked him angry.  
"Duh."  
I looked towards my right and saw a guy who was...blue. I turned to Sora with an evil glint in my eyes his eyes widened and then he smirked.  
"_Yo listen up here's a story_  
_About a little guy that lives in a blue world_  
_And all day and all night and everything he sees_  
_Is just blue like him inside and outside-,"_ we started singing at the same time.  
"No! Not again! Itachi, save me from these-these-these THINGS," said Blue to Sasuke senior who just smirked and looked away. I walked up to him and out my hand on his elbow.  
"Is the big blue man sad?," I asked with a mocking childish voice.  
"Dad," Sora started while pulling Raiden's shirt." Is he the reincarnation of Jaws out to get back at mankind because the shark left a victim or two alive and they believe it is scandalous?" Everyone turned and stared at him.

Award silence. More like the King of akward silences.  
"Spare me, Oh knowledge full brat for you have caught me. Oh great shark lord I am sorry," said Sharky. And everyone burst out laughing. And that is when I realized that the rest of the cafeteria was ignoring us. Hidan was back with Kakazu and Pein.  
"I think everyone is here," Nagato said looking around. I smiled.  
"I am Saya Tatsuki and well hi to all of you lovely people for now I am ... I forgot the rest of what I was about to say? Hehe," I said.  
"I am Raiden, older brother of these two things as you put it," he said glaring at Sharky.  
"I am Sora," he said walking up to Konan he took her hand." To the ladies always available." He kissed her hand and stood straight with a light smile trying to ingnore Pein's glares. His smile turned into a smirk."And to the Gents, I'll be an ally when the she-devil threatens to castrate any of you."  
"I am not a she-devil."  
"I never said you were." More laughter. I smile and look at Sora's gaze. His expression softened along with his eyes. His hand ruffled my hair and I gave him my best grin.  
I think- no I know that high-school would be better than the days we had left behind us.  
The lunch ended. Next up was gym for all three of us. So we walked together.  
"I like here," I told them.  
"It's nice...cozy and I feel...happy," mumbled Sora. his expression was sad as he stared at the floor. Raiden put his hands on our shoulders and pulled us onto a hug.  
"As long as you are happy," he told us in a robotic monotone. I looked at Sora who had the same disturbed expression as me.  
"Come on, let's go!" Raiden shouted happily back to his normal self. We sighed and decided to follow him.

* * *

**A/N - I hope like it, don't forget the brain fuel. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews All around. **  
**Who ever can guess what they said while talking in the secret language gets...umm...you can ask for what you want?**

**Those of you who are lazy like me can wait till the next chapter for the answer.**

**YOU SEE THAT CUTE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE. WHY DONT YOU JUST TAP IT, I KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Clarity

Author: Me.

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: T - For Hidan and Sora's colorful vocabulary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shit except for my OCs.

And _ is a line breaker.

By the way I changed the spellings for Saya to Saaya.

Chapter 2-

The gym was a gigantic basketball court with bleachers on one side and two doors on either side. A few people from the lunch table had followed us. I could see blonde so I walked up to her. She was going in the direction of the boys changing room.

"Umm..." She turned around and looked at my slightly confused face.

"Deidara, yeah." That's an odd name.

"Deidara-san the changing room is that way." I pointed to the door somewhere behind me. Her blue eyes widened as she processed my words and then a blush came onto her face. The narrowed eyes were my only hint that it was a blush of anger.

"You think I am a girl, un?" She said lowly.

"Of course I d-oh." Deidara Is a guy! Holy freak! Deidaraisaguy. Oh fuck.

"What do you mean, oh?!" I clamped up and just stared with wide eyes. I so didn't want this. Suddenly his eyes watered and he ran to the red head from earlier. I ran after him. He grabbed the red head's shoulder and pulled an arm to his face. Aw, shit. He is crying. What do I do?

"Sasori-dana, she thinks I am a girl, yeah!" Sasori just gave me a plain look and shook his head before turning to Deidara.

"Brat, everyone thinks that." He said in a cold uncaring voice. I don't think he is hot anymore. His personality ruined everything.

"B-but-"

"I am going to change." Sasori left it at that and Deidara started pouting.

"You really thought I was a girl, yeah?" I nod hesitantly. It was easy to mistake. He was wearing a very baggy blue shirt with white skinny jeans and his blue tank top could also be seen from where the shirt was hanging off his shoulder. He sighed and ruffled his long hair slightly.

"Sorry, but I have to say dayum, you have some good hair." Deidara looked up and did this crooked smirk.

"I know I look good, babe." He put his hands in his pockets and walked off. I shook my head. And then opened my mouth.

"NARCIST!" Everyone in the gym turned to see Deidara's flustered face while I managed to escape to the changing room. The laughter could still be heard even after I closed the door. I found my locker and opened it to see a standard size uniform lying there. I pull off my shirt and fold it before yanking the plain black halfsleeved shirt over the red tank top. Just as I thought. The shirt was slightly loose and exposed my left shoulder. I pull off my sneakers and pull on the school's joggers which were also standard size. They fit. If they didn't I had to find a replacement. My red socks had been replaced with black ones and my denim shorts for cotton green ones. The other girls were also changing. I noticed Konan immediately. She was folding her clothes standing in the full sports uniform. I walked out of the changing room with Konan following me. She handed me a hair tie and some pins for which I thanked her.

"Konan-san you're the best." I quickly pulled my hair into a high pony and pinned up my chin length bangs but a few stubborn strands still managed to come out. I just blew them out of my eyes and looked around to see Sora. He was looking everywhere with a worried expression so I ran over. The boys uniform was the same as the girls that or Sora had cut his pants into shorts.

'Raiden.' I heard it before I saw his face. His worried expression turned into mild relief before coming back full blown.

"Sora?" I was hesitant in asking. I wonder what happened. He smiled and then scratched the back of his head.

"Umm ... Rai is missing." My eyes widened before I looked around. I think I found him I ran to the corner where he was having a conversation with Pein. Both of them hadn't changed yet.

"Rai?" His expression was serious but when he turned around he was smiling.

"Saaya, I was just talking to Pein about..." He trailed off. I bit my lip but gave him an assuring smile.

"Doesn't matter," I told him.

"The teacher says we have to do laps." Sora said sourly. I walk up to him and punch his shoulder.

"Shuddup, grumpy." He just smirked and with a gesture he told me 'I try.' I just shook my head and started running laps. Start with a walk then turn it into a jog then run. I repeated random instructions in my mind and started running.

Golden eyes. A smile. 'Saaya~ Come closer. Give me what I deserve.' The smile turned into a crooked smirk. My breathing got faster. My eyes scanned my surroundings unconsciously and I started running faster.

"Saaya!" Why won't these voices stop.

"Saaya watch out for the-" Wham. Oh, that's why. The person calling was Yahiko and not him. I just ran into a fence. I put my hand out and Yahiko pulled me up. I pulled out a sheepish grin. He picked me up. When I turned I saw that the whole class was behind me.

"You started running too fast, no one could keep up but me. I'm just that good." I playfully shoved him and started running again this time thinking of the group I had had met. They were nice. All of them. I closed my eyes and this time saw innocent dark eyes brimmed with tears.

'Ugh, stop being so emotional.'

'Shut up, Sora.'

The next lesson was dance and music. Me and Sora were almost vibrating. Music is a passion. Actually all arts are my passion. But music is special to both of us. We actually ran to the class, I sat near the grand piano and he the violin. Let me tell you that the piano was beautiful. The whole thing was made of polished black wood and wooden keys with oiled hinges. I pressed a key and then another playing a small tune I had made up when I was learning the piano. C, C, D, E, D, C, B. A, A, B, C, B, A. It was soft and nice. The teacher entered. She was a lady with purple spiky hair dressed in a short orange skirt with a black shirt that was decorated with two snakes and fur trimmed, thin over coat.

"I am Anko, your teacher. For today I don't have a lesson plan so you can volunteer for dancing and singing." She walked to her desk and sat down on it. "So, who's up for it?" There were some girls who had raised their hands and other than that there were mostly couples. I grabbed Sora's hand and then raised it along with mine. Anko smirked.

"You two are up next." She told us before calling up 'Tayuya'. The pink haired girl who picked a flute I realised that she was the girl I had seen this morning. The one with the beige and purple guys. She played the flute really well and everyone started clapping. Me and Sora walked to the stereo that was lying in the back and Sora attached his phone to it.

"Street dancing." Sora frowned then nodded. He chose the song rather quickly. 'Drinking from the bottle'. Well, the dance is hard to explain so I leave that to you. But we are good dancers. Street dancing is like a funky version of break dancing. The steps are more flowy and well it's much more energizing. So basically swirl to left clap and then swirl low. The first few steps were same but then it changes. Sora does a high kick and I do a bridge before flipping back. His moves aren't feminine so he just does some sultry poses which I copy but in a more feminine way. Men just can't stick out their hips they way we women can and they also can't make their body parts seem desirable just by dancing. Sora poses and winks when the song ends while I just do a flying kiss. Some guy wearing a black leather jacket made a show of grabbing the flying kiss and putting it on his lips. Hey isn't that Kiba the guy who wrote on Kakashi's mask?

"That was fun." I muttered while trying to regain my breath.

"When was the last time we preformed for an audience?" Sora asked just as breathless. I smiled.

"At the miser's party." Sora turned and smirked.

"That was pole dancing, it was sexy not fun." I make a face.

"I still don't know how you knew the steps and somehow managed to teach me in an hour." He gave a crooked smirk, closing one eye and pressed one finger to his lips. 'Secret!' I just shook my head. A few kids sung songs including Hidan, he sang Dude looks like a lady and dedicated it to Deidara who turned red and called him a jerk. Now I can't help it but every time I see Deidara my brain bursts into song.

'Dude looks like a lady, Na na na na.' I suspect it's Sora. It gets hard to distinguish my thoughts from him quite often.

Drama is another good class. It was being taught by some really old, partially blind and partially deaf lady. Miss Bridget. I was sitting next to Sasuke and Deidara. Sora was sitting next to Sasuke. Sasuke kept scowling at Deidara who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Deidara?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. He smirked then opened his mouth as if he was about to scream.

"UCHIHA SASUKE IS GAY!" I spluttered before planting my face in my book. I turned towards Sasuke whose face was as red as Nagato's hair. He was shaking in blind fury. The teacher turned towards Deidara and he gave her a cutesy smile and waved. She waved back.

"Oh, sweetie why don't you come up here and do this scene." Deidara smiled and walked up to her. She pointed at the piece. It was an adaption of water babies so he had to sing a song. He started it slowly and he had only gotten to the second line when the teacher shook her head.

"No, Ino, sweetie, you are doing it wrong." The whole class burst into laughter, hell even Sasuke was snickering. Seeing my rather lost expression he asked me to come closer to him.

"Ino is a girl in our year. She looks just like Deidara." I laughed softly as Deidara tried to explain to the teacher that he was male and when he tried to show his lack of boobs the teacher grabbed his shirt and started shouting at 'Ino' to stop being indecent. That caused me to fall back and well I can say one thing. LMFAO-ing hurts.

The teacher then called the new students as in me and Sora forward. We stood in front of the class when she gave a Romeo Juliet scene.

"I can't do this!" We shouted at the same time. The teacher smirked lightly and all of a sudden I am sure her hearing and eye sight is just fine.

"Of course you can, sweetie. Don't worry you can do the kiss behind the curtains." Our eyes were twitching by now.

"He's my brother/ She's my sister!" We shouted. The teacher made a shocked expression.

"What do you mean he has a blister." She had both her hands on her cheeks. We sigh.

"Twins." We pointed at each other and said it loudly and clearly.

"No sweetie you don't have pins." I just face palmed.

"Fuck you, you senile old hag!" Sora shouted. There was a sudden silence and then everyone broke in murmurs. The old lady then did something horrifying.

"Darling, you're too young. Sorry if I led you on." She said this in a slight whisper so only me and Sora could hear it. We just stared at the lady who smiled and asked us to sit on our seats. I am sure that the horrified expression stayed for the whole lesson. Sasuke didn't really understand.

"She's evil I tell you." Sasuke shook his head in disbelieve while Deidara just nodded in agreement.

"She can't see or hear properly." He told me and Deidara. We both frowned.

"I tell you, there's nothing wrong with the old hag." Sora seemed to have found a liking in calling her old hag. He made a disgusted expression as he called out from Sasuke's other side.

"She nearly molested me, yeah."

"Poor you." Sasuke muttered before returning to the book he was reading.

Next class was Math and our teacher was some guy called Asuma. He smokes a lot and his class smells like smoke he just gave us the syllabus and let us talk with each other. I put my chin on my hand and start dozing off. Hmm...there is some thing weird in my vision. Wait, is that a...?

"EEK, IT'S A SHRUNKEN GODZILLA'S HEAD!" I shouted before jumping on whoever was next to me. Turns out it was Shikamaru and he was asleep so he woke up and screamed a very girly scream that kind of mixed into mine. As we hugged each other neither sure of what was really going on. Well, I think Shikamaru realized that I was a random girl who was hugging him. He blushed and that's when I realized I was hugging a random guy. Asuma coughed lightly and that caused Shikamaru to blush even more. I just got off of him and looked back to see a that it just a weird looking spider.

I was immediately fawning over the spider. You see, I am not afraid of insects but I have a gigantic (and when I say gigantic I mean bigger than the whole universe) fear of snakes.

"Omigosh, it a gigantic spider... that's climbing up my arm and it might as well be poisonous. Oh well, Peter Parker I congratulate thee on getting me as your Imouto." The spider was crawling creepily onto my arm and I shuddered. It was weird hairy and... well, I screamed.

"I can't die! I am too young to die! I am too young to be responsible like that idiotic jerk, Peter Parker!" I am sure I had anime tears coming out of my eyes as I tried to hold my arm at an arms length but my arm is as long as an arms length. I started flailing it and entirely not my fault it was just a bit too close for comfort. Some kid wearing shades in the classroom walked up and pulled a jar out of his oversized hoodie. He picked the spider of my arm and put it into the jar before the jar disappeared somewhere.

"...Hmm." I think that guy just expressed happiness.

"Well, at least it wasn't a shrunken Godzilla head." I happy sighed while Shikamaru shook his head.

"How did you even manage to come up with that?"

"He he, even I'm not sure, oh and I am S-" I started but he cut me off.

"Saaya Tatsuki, yeah I know." I gasped dramatically and put my hand on my chest. He must have not fallen asleep when I was taking.

"Shikamaru, how do you know who I am?" I ask and his eyes widen.

"How?" I smirk.

"Guess." He replied with a lazy smirk. Then Asuma decided that the show was over.

"Shikamaru, Saaya, sit down." Shikamaru gave a lazy salute while I just pouted and started muttering about socializing in class. The class continued but it was boring so I closed my eyes and decided to talk to Sora.

'Sora what lesson do you have?' I called out in my mind. I heard an annoyed sigh.

'Biology.'

'Who's teaching it?'

'Some guy called Ebisu.'

'Sounds fun.'

'I assure you it's not. He is weird and he actually spent most of the lessons screaming about how basic were important and then he started asking us to stand up and sing Heads, shoulders, knees and toes. Are those the basics of biology?'

'Dunno, I took computers remember?'

'Bitch. You could have told me before that it would suck this much. Shit! He saw me. He thinks I was dozing off.' I frown.

'Sora...don't go.' I am sure I am pouting. I open my eyes and stand up with a start. Someone had kicked me under the table. I look around to see the whole class was giving me grins. Sasori is sitting near the front. Shikamaru is jerking his head towards the board and I see Asuma looking at me expectingly. I see that there is a problem on the board. Huh functions.

So function of x is equal to three x plus two over four. I have to calculate the inverse.

"That's easy. The inverse function of x will be four x minus two over three." Everyone's grin turn into disappointed frowns. They wanted me to get caught daydreaming.

"Can I ask how you came to that answer?" Asuma had an amused expression. I smile. This technique was self invented.

"Asuma-sensei it's a self invented technique but it always works. If we switch from the number next to the constant with the value under the fraction and then change the sign with the value on top. If it's negative then change it to positive if it's positive then we change it to negative." The smarter kids and some of the lazier kids noted it down. Quite a few of them were pouting as I sat down and mouthed thank you to Shikamaru who just nodded.

School ended and there was the typical rush towards the lockers. I reached my locker and saw Sora and Sasuke standing there. They were both leaning against the lockers looking oh so cool not.

'Shut up.' Whatever. I opened my locker and stuffed my books in. After emptying my bag I realised that there was a note lying on one side looking innocent as if it had fallen in from one of the slits. I reached forward and picked it up. After unfolding the paper I frown.

"What the heck?" Sora leaned over my shoulder at my exclaimation.

"Huh? 'I know that which you don't...'" Sora read it out. I just tossed it back in and then closed my locker. As we walked out Sasuke didn't say much. Well, he hadn't really been talkative during the day. Naruto ran up to us with a large smile he threw his arm over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Who are they, teme?" He asked. Teme? That's a weird nickname.

"They are the ones who gave the duet speech as you called it, dobe." Huh so that why. He is kind of rude.

"Oh yeah, I have detention with Kakashi with now." He mused.

"You know he never really shows until the last five minutes so give him a half-assed reason tomorrow. Something about your dad calling you. He'll believe it." All of stared at Sasuke in mild horror and awe.

"What?!" He snapped.

"That's the longest-" I started.

"-sentence I have ever heard you say." Sora finished.

"Keep it up, teme!" We both said at the same time with identical close eyed smiles and a thumbs up. When open our eyes Naruto and Sasuke gave us a weird looking.

"That's creepy, dattebayo."

"Hn." We just scowled and walked to our car the dweeb duo as we have just named them whistled as they saw the car. Sora pulled out they key and opened the car as I picked up the hood. Sasuke and Naruto immediately came over.

"Isn't this baby sweet? The engine is one of the best you will ever see. It roars pretty loud too. And the battery is custom made. One of kind boys. Feast your eyes." I could see the sparkles in the eyes hoping they weren't in mine. When you have two brothers that's is kind of how you end up. Sora chose that moment to turn on the engine and their similar expressions of interest turned into gleeful half smiles. The moment was ruined however when someone shut the hood. Thank God for my quick reflexes or else my fingers would have been stuck. I winced at the phantom pain in my fingers.

Raiden reached from behind me and ruffled my hair then leaned forward to show a fond smile. I gave him the biggest toothy-est grin I could manage. Next to me I saw Sasuke's shoulders slump slightly and I caught the adoring look on his face. I shifted to see Itachi standing there.

"Aniki, mom said to come home earlier today." Sasuke said lowly. Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Wait a minute, Aniki?!" Me and Sora screamed at the same time. Sasuke nodded while Itachi had a mysterious half smile. A little away I saw the whole gang from the lunch table coming. I now dub them lunch gang. Sasuke and Naruto looked uneasy before Minato came into he parking and they used it as bait to get away.

There was another boy there as well. He had dark hair with strands of light brown melting in. His hair was a curly mess. His eyes were like Itachi's but Itachi had pure black irises which due to some bizarre effect of light seemed to brighten and then he pupil seemed darker then. This boy's eyes were more like sparkly grey. He was more tanned than Itachi who was a sickly pale. He smiled at me and then walked up before taking my hand in his and kissing it. I just gave him an uneasy grin which he took as a que to leave my hand.

"Uchiha Shisui, at your service." I smiled at him.

"Tatsuki Saaya." He nodded and then moved towards Itachi.

"Ita-hime, Mikoto-san expects us back early today." He said with hints of amusement in his voice as everyone laughed at Itachi's nickname. Itachi just sighed. It seems this has happened a lot. Pein and Raiden met glances and immediately Raiden's laughter became strained. I noticed that the lunch gang narrowed their eyes. Something was not right here. I narrowed my eyes.

"We are having a get together at Kisame's place next week. We expect you to be there." Pein had an authoritative tone to his voice. There was a tense atmosphere before Raiden nodded, I turned to him about to state my argument but he just smiled and shook his head. My expression must have been surprised my head turned to Sora and his face was twisted into a frown. I started frowning.

'Aniki's hurting.'

'And we can't do anything.'

'We-we we could...'

'It's no use, Saaya.' I clench my fists and grit my teeth.

'We are making a show aren't we?' I saw Sora nod and then loosened my fists before pouting. When I raised my head I saw confusion in everyone's faces except Pein who looked emotionless, Itachi who had a pained look, Shisui who was holding Itachi's fore arm with a sad expression and finally Konan who seemed somewhere between confused and uneasy.

"You were supposed to take me to the arcade today. We're getting late." Raiden gave us a strained smile before gesturing towards the car. Sora got in the driver's seat and I sat in the back with Raiden. We left the top on and Sora raised his hands in a sort of farewell. As soon as they were out of view I turned to Raiden to start my interrogation and I knew Sora was watching us in the back mirror. I stopped though. Raiden looked like he was in immense pain as he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"Rai, why do we have to go?" He took a shaky breath.

"They know and Pein wants the information I took as a leverage." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"What will he give in exchange?" Sora asked. He was the logical thinker after all. I was better at strategy but I let my emotions take over.

"Protection and ..." I gulp and then turn away. Raiden always went to far in taking care of us.

" We will be there and Rai, if you don't hide anything from us we will make sure that nothings happens. It's us against the world, neh?" Sora added and this was the moment when I realized that Sora didn't need me or Raiden to survive. We needed him. The world was a cruel place and he had the brains to cope with it. Me and Raiden were too sensitive for it.

'Baka, I need you too. What will I do without all these mixed thoughts going through me. What if I am saying what you are thinking?' I shake my head and then reach for Raiden's hand fitting my fingers in the gaps of his hands. I pulled his head into my lap and pulled off the blue hair band that had left marks on his forehead. I stroked his now soft hair as the gel had dissipated. He made a light purring sound in the back of his throat and then fell asleep. It had been a long first day and I wanted him to feel better. We wanted it.

When we arrived at our house the large yet boring building greeted us with its air freshener aroma. Hmm...coconut. We walked through the main lounge and up to the elevator. We had rented an apartment because finding a house with the amount of time we had spend in Konoha was not easy. We were still looking but hadn't gotten really far with the search.

The apartment had been decorated according to our needs however. At home we were all detached from reality quickly changing and working up a good reason to escape. I run to my room which I am sharing with Sora as we want Raiden to have his space. He hides his emotions a lot and he needs to have a place to let them out. If he was sharing the room with me or Sora he would have been highly uncomfortable. Now, you might tell me to get my own room but there were only two rooms. I duck under the bed and pull out a small fashionable black rucksack. Then I walk to the closet and pull out a half sleeved black shirt and some grey jeans. I locked the door and quickly changed into them before stuffing an over sized blue hoodie into the bag and walked out.

"Sora, Rai, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or so. If it takes longer then I'll text you." I said this out loud as I passed Sora who was lying on the sofa texting on his phone. He nodded absent mindedly and I walked off. As soon as I left the building I located the first restaurant and walked towards their bathroom hoping it was one of those single units with a mirror and everything and not a series of stalls with a single public mirror. I was in luck it was a single unit. After locking the door behind me I walked to the mirror and opened the bag.

I pulled on the blue hoodie and then picked up a hair tie from the bag and tied my hair near the nape of my neck. The shorter bangs escaped the hair tie and fell across my forehead and reached my ears further improving my image of a boy. Yes, I am cross dressing. I also pulled out a pair of large fake glasses to pull of the look of a gamer. Then to finish the look ruffled my hair more messy. I guess this is the good part of being twins with a boy. I look like Sora but with his original black hair and a bit slimmer. I walked out and just to test whether or not I looked like a guy I walked by a table with some girls sitting around it. One of their friends was coming with their tray. I walked into her but held the tray so it didn't fall.

"Sorry." I said it in a low whisper so she couldn't realize that I was a girl from my voice. She blushed and spluttered when I smirked and took the tray from her. He petted down her red hair lightly as I put the tray on the table.

"Umm...thank you." She mumbled and I smiled lightly.

"No problem." I said in a low tone and then walked off and out of the restaurant. So, I do look like a guy. The nearest arcade was a five minute walk which I enjoyed hoping my ruck sack didn't look too weird. Eventually I reached the arcade and bought some coins. The game that first caught my eye would be the one I would start with. And there it was. It was beautiful. Three screens with zombies coming at you and two guns. A belt was provided so you could place the gun on standby. Lucky me there weren't a lot of people so I tossed in the required coins and let it rip.

About half an hour had passed and I was close to beating the high score for the game when I felt someone behind me. I was so engrossed in the game that I pointed the gun at whoever it was before realizing that it was just a girl and not a zombie from the game. I sighed and pressed the pause button before looking properly at the person.

Huh, Deidara ...? Same blonde hair and blue eyes, same hairstyle. Similar fashion sense and boobs? Wait Deidara was a guy so are these fake? I poked the person's chest with my gun.

"Pervert!" The girl screamed. A blush on her face at first I was confused but then I realized that I looked like a boy and I had just poked a random girl's chest. I raised my hands about to give an explanation when a hand placed itself on my shoulder. When a turned another one touched my chest aiming to push me back but I just slapped the person.

"Pervert!" It was a high shrill girly scream as I wrapped my hands around my chest. My face was flaming. The girl behind was utterly confused and so was the guy in front of me.

"You're a girl?" I nodded before opening my hair.

"Damn it you ruined my disguise." I pouted before taking off my glasses and stuffing them in the ruck sack. I looked at the guy suddenly recognizing him.

"Sorry, it was your fault you looked like a guy." I nodded.

"I thought you were a friend of mine who has all of a sudden grown boobs." I told the girl honestly.

"Deidara?" I nodded surprised.

"That happens with Ino all the time. By the way, I'm Kiba." So that's who he was.

"Saaya and you're Ino. Sasuke told me about you." The girl immediately went into what I now refer to as fan girl mode.

"Sasuke-kun talked about me? What did he say?" I took a step back.

" Uh...that Deidara looks like you?" She immediately started sulking. I looked at my watch and saw that it was actually a little over an hour since I came. Kiba and Ino left eventually and I beat the high score before running home. Just outside the building I pulled off the hoodie and stuffed it into the ruck sack. I ran up the stairs and after a few minutes I opened the door of the apartment. It was surprisingly dark so I tiptoed in all of a sudden the light flicked on and Raiden was sitting in a large sofa in front of the door.

"Young missy I have been waiting for you to come back home where have you been and with whom?" He said in a sinister tone.

"I was at Alchemist, it's the arcade about seven minutes away and I was alone." I said with a dead pan to show I was not amused.

"Why didn't you tell me or Sora?" He said impatience was clear in his tone.

"But I did tell Sora!"

"But he said he didn't know!"

"He was texting in his phone."

"Oh, no wonder."

"Raiden the most important question here is where did you get that cat?" I pointed at the black furry thing in Raiden's lap.

"Oh, I found Mittens in the kitchen. He came in from the open window." I raised an eye brow as Raiden made a happy face and then started fixing the position of the sofa. He called for Sora so that he could make us dinner since I am forbidden in the kitchen. Last time I was frying an egg and the egg caught fire. The whole out side was burned while the inside was gooey and raw. It was disgusting so I am forbidden from ever entering the kitchen.

We had a dinner of Mac and cheese. Sora had his head phones on and didn't say much except humming some tunes and singing his favourite parts out loud.

"I'm in here looking for the next top model,

Whose wearing something new and something old and something borrowed,

I know this life can be a bitter pill to swallow,

So forget about tomorrow,

Tonight; We're drinking from the bottle." He bobbed his head along with tune. Raiden was also rather quite. He played around with his food for a minute before taking a small spoon of the cheesy goodness. He would then resume to play with his food. I just quickly ate it and then went to the bathroom. I need to take a bath.

I turned on the warm water in the bathtub before taking a quick shower. After I rubbed myself clean. I submerged myself into the wonderful bliss. The water was purrfect. I put a towel around my hair so they didn't get wet. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. I hummed.

"Uh, Sai? Have you drowned yet?" Sora is an idiot.

"Nope." There was a small awkward silence.

"Five minutes or I am coming in. I wanna take a bath and so does Rai." I groan. I don't wanna leave this.

"Don't worry, I don't mind."

"Eww, you don't but we would prefer not to see our sister like that."

"We are twins you idiot. Not much difference."

"I'm a guy and you are a girl."

"Aren't guys supposed to be happy when a girl gives them such proposals? Wait don't tell me, you're gay?!"

"The fuck?! Saaya!" I had taken the one while I was teasing him to change into a pair of white shorts and one of Raiden's Green Day shirts. He threw the door open and I walked out. Eventually I went to bed and fell asleep.

The next day was pretty much the same we got up and mad a mad dash for the school because we were going to be late. The first lesson was English with Kakashi who told us that homeroom was going to be added to the school's schedule. After the English lesson I said bye to Sasuke and Sora as I walked of to Computer Science. As soon as I reached my locker a hand blocked my way. I turned around to see three girls that were dressed up as sluts. Their skirts were so short that I could see their underwear even though they were standing normally and their shirts were more like sports bras. I recognized the girl in the center immediately. She was the one who had believed I was a guy, yesterday. Same red hair and all. She had a nasty smirk on her face.

"Do you know who you were sitting next to in the English lesson?" She asked. I could see people were gathering to see what the new girl would do.

"Sora?" The girl pushed her glasses up her nose.

"No! The other boy." This time it was one of her followers. She had purple hair.

"Oh you mean Sasuke?" The third girl nodded. This one had blue hair.

"How dare you refer to my Sasuke-kun like that?!" The red head shrieked.

"Umm...excuse me, shrill and I can't see your claims on him. And anyway can't you tell he's gay." The three girls were red with anger. The red haired Bitch had some sort of can in her hands. She turned it upside down on my head. My eyes widened.

"Oh no, you just did not do that." I said with a sadistic smirk. She gulped before raising her chin and trying to look like she had meant it. I lick my lips.

"Strawberry? Dayum, you're girly." She just frowned at me.

"I am not a guy so I won't have any second thoughts while hitting you but at least I am above breaking your fake nose. Bitch, this means war. You will regret the day you decided to mess with a Tatsuki." With that I raise my foot and stomp on one of her cronies toes before turning to my locker. I pull out my phone and quickly shove it in my pocket.

"Oh it's on." The Bitch replied.

"I'm game." She replied.

"By the way, remember my name. It's Karin, future Mrs Uchiha."

"And you remember mine, Saaya Tatsuki your worst nightmare." I give a lazy smirk before taking off my sweat shirt and replacing it with an extra one I had brought yesterday.

A/N - I hope like it, don't forget the brain fuel. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews All around.

The secret convo from the last chapter:

Saaya - He looks like Nagato and Yahiko.

Raiden - Bros?

Sora - I don't know.

Saaya - Nagato?

Sora - I don't care.

What is Saaya planning for Karin's humiliation? Those of you who are lazy like me can wait till the next chapter for the answer.

I changed my pen name.

YOU SEE THAT CUTE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE. WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAP IT, I KNOW YOU WANT TO.


	3. I Hope You Suffer

Title: Clarity

Author: Me.

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: T - For Hidan and Sora's colorful vocabulary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shit except for my OCs.

And _ is a line breaker.

I have decided to give song titles. This chapter's title is by AFI. It's mostly relevant to what Saaya feels about Karin and Hidan.

Chapter 3 - I hope you suffer

I kept glaring at Karin and her cronies whenever I saw them in the corridors. How dare they? First I smell like a gigantic strawberry and my hair feels odd. It keeps sticking to my forehead. Now, I ain't the kind of girl who really gives a rat's ass about her hair but fuck, it was annoying. It was literally plastered on my forehead. Sora is giving me odd looks as he dropped me off at my class and frowning so I guess I blocked him out or something. I always do that when I am angry.

"Saaya, un? You okay? I heard what Karin and her sluts in training did, yeah." Deidara's eyes seemed worried and I groaned. It was art class and it is way better then health. We have to sit on square tables with four people to one table so Deidara, Sasori and Konan were my table buds. The teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"What did they do this time?" I look at Konan, what do they mean by this time? I think she caught on.

"Whenever a new girl comes into their class they give her the same treatment and then the girl leaves Sasuke alone. It's kind of like a habit." I nodded.

"They threw a strawberry milkshake on me. Then asked me to leave Sasuke alone." I pulled off a few more strands of hair from my forehead. Deidara frowned before grabbing a strand of hair wrapping it around his finger. Then his eyes lightened up.

"I am pretty sure I can fix your hair for you, yeah, so they don't stick to your forehead." I smiled.

"Please do." He got up and after casting a quick glance at the empty teacher's desk. He grabbed my almost waist length hair but then let them go. He turned me around on the small stool before he started pulling at my hair. His tongue was poking out as he kept tugging and pulling. After a while he pushed my head back at an arms length and smiled before pulling me back. He pulled a hair tie out of somewhere and then pulled my hair into a low half pony. He stepped back and nodded then handed me a mirror.

My shoulder length bangs were now French braided to my head and their ends had been secured by the pony tail. It looked elaborate and nice. I smiled and then thanked Deidara.

"So are you going to stop talking to Sasuke, yeah?" I smirked.

"Oh no, I am going to take my revenge on the retarded sluts." Sasori looked up from the block of wood he had been staring at.

"I approve." Then he looked back at the block of wood. "You'll be a birdie." He pulled out a pencil and started marking the area he wanted to carve out. The door slammed open and everyone stared at it. A man walked in with a sheepish smile. He walked over to the board and wrote his name out. 'Hayase Genma.'

"Uh, I am sure most of you can read so you know my name. I am going to have you start on projects today. Yeah, yeah, I know it's your first day and all but quit your yapping. It's art. It's not a subject, it's expression and I am sure all of you had expression." He smirked and then waved his hand at the storage closet. "I want a project that represents who you are and don't be cocky and just patch up a few coloured sheets. I want whatever you make to look awesome and not like a rat's ass. Moreover fuck the school's authority and the whole lot. I want you to complete this project at school, no taking the materials home. If you need any help you can ask me or you table buds. Have fun. The deadline is after two weeks."

I like this teacher. He swears too and he hates the school system. I smile and then walk to the storage closet with Deidara and Konan following me closely. Sasori had started rubbing his block of wood with sand paper claiming that he could already see it fly. Deidara rushed to the clay section and then grabbed some scholar sheets. Konan made a beeline for the coloured paper and then she picked up a few coils of copper wire. I stood for a minute before grabbing a large scholar sheet, a few coloured sheets and beige, yellow, pink and orange crayons. As soon as we returned to the table Sasori looked at our materials slightly confused when he saw what I had brought.

"What can you possibly make from a scholar sheet brown, black, purple and blue coloured origami paper and yellow, beige, pink and orange crayons?" Deidara and Konan immediately turned to see my materials. I smiled.

"Art." Sasori and Deidara turned to look at each other.

"I know, art is fleeting, yeah." I looked confusedly at Deidara. Fleeting art is not my idea of art.

"Ah, it seems she agrees with me. Art is eternal." I shook my head.

"She was just confused at the suddenness, after all, art is a bang!"

"Art is eternal, brat." Sasori said with mild irritation and annoyance.

"No art is a bang, danna, yeah!" Deidara's comments were increasing in volume.

"Art is eternal beauty, something that lasts forever!" Sasori was also raising his voice now.

"Art is a bang, it is fleeting!"

"Boys, boys, you are both wrong." This shocked them as they turned around so fast I swear I heard cracks from both their necks.

"What is art to you, yeah?" I just smiled.

"Art is a window that shows you what is in the artists mind and it is a mirror that reflect yourself. It is a unique barrage of colours that look different depending on how you look at. Art is a way to let out your emotions, to show the world that you are unique. That you are not just another person, you are you. An individual with idiosyncratic tendencies and abilities. Art is not something you see, it is something that you can feel." I am pretty sure that my eyes are sparkling. Art is something that I have been serious about since I was a kid. "Art is my escape from the world."

They both stared at me for a moment and so did Konan. I smiled lightly before ducking my head and picking up a pencil. I started tracing the out line of a person.

"Uh-huh." I said lowly. This was not going to be easy. I might need a model. The bell ringed and signaled that it was time for lunch. Deidara grabbed my arm and turned me in the general direction of the nurses office. I followed.

"We are going to wash your bangs out, yeah." I stopped.

"But I like the way you set them." I started pouting. Yes, it looked really good. Neat and professional. I didn't really do much for my hair except washing it and brushing it. Deidara laughed at my expression.

"You really like it, yeah." It wasn't a question but I nodded. He laughed again and then he turned towards the cafeteria. I told Deidara that revenge has to be taken and then walked off towards the table where Sasuke was sitting with annoying orange, Ino, Kiba, Doughnut, Lazy-ass, Bugs guy, Neji and a few other kids. He waved me over and I smiled as I sat down next to him. I am pretty sure that Ino and Strawberry next to her twitched.

"Guys, this is Saaya. She's going to be joining us for lunch." His eyes turned to me and I nodded. Then I looked at the next table from the corner of my eye. Karin was watching. I leaned forward towards Sasuke's ear. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Karin and her cronies told me to stay away from you. I don't give a Damn about what they say but I want to take revenge so I want you to let me act like I am seducing you but know that I don't really like you. You're not my type." He nodded. I got out of his personal space and gave him a cutesy smile. Ugh, I feel disgusting. I think I just heard Karin growl. Naruto and the others look mighty annoyed. I can see what they are thinking. 'Don't tell me, another fan girl.'

"So are you all Freshman or what?" I ask leaning on the table. I think Sasuke normally had a different reaction to fan girls which is why they are trying to forget what happened.

"We all are freshmen except Lee," he pointed at the boy with fuzzy brows. "Tenten." This time it was the girl I had dubbed Panda-chan. "And Neji." I nodded at Neji while he returned the nod with a polite yet amused smile.

"I still can believe you missed it." I pout, immediately realizing that Neji was talking about the office.

"We kind of rushed in and well you know. We missed it." Neji just shook his head. My phone chose that exact moment to ring.

'I know I'm finding it hard to breath,

And I've been drowning in my own sleep,

I feel the heat crashing over me,

So rescue m-' I scrambled a bit since I was wearing baggy capris and I couldn't find the right pocket. I attended the call.

"Hello."

"I'm hungry. Money in your pocket." The voice growled out before I heard a thud. I turned around to the lunch gang table which was on the other side of the cafeteria. Raiden's head was planted into the table. The phone a few inches away from his ear. I groan before getting up.

"Sorry guys but my idiot of a brother just remembered that I have the money and that food is essential for living happily. So I kind of have to go." They all were looking at me. I leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the cheek or well attempted to before he leaned back. I pouted.

"Come back anytime." Naruto said and I got up and walked to the lunch gang table. Hidan wasn't around, that was the only reason I actually came. Raiden threw his hands around my waist attempting to reach my back pocket but I forced my hand into his face pushing him away before pulling out some bills from my pocket.

"Get me something sweet." Raiden walked off and I plopped down next to Itachi and Kisame. Kisame gave me a toothy grin that I returned while Itachi just nodded.

"So, gaki, what trouble has been following you." I turned to the blue blob and eyed him for a minute.

"Nothing much, though I might stirring up something interest tomorrow at the school." I smirked lazily.

"Like what?" I eyed him yet again not sure if I should tell him or not. Then I decided why the hell not? Its not like it concerns him.

"Oh just a little firecracker." Kisame was eyeing me now and so was Itachi.

"I'm not going to get any details, am I?" I looked at him before smiling.

"Not yet." I put my hand under the table and cringed. There was gum under it. I got up with the disgusted face.

"I am going to go to bathroom. Tell Rai to not eat my food. Actually do you know where Sora is?"

"Sora is enjoying detection with Guy, he cursed at the guy who teaches Chemistry." I nod in understanding before walking to the girls bathroom. I grab the first soap I could see and started scrubbing my hands. The first sink didn't have a mirror in it so I didn't notice until it was too late. A hand was suddenly pulling at my hair. A heard the snipping of a pair of scissors before my hair started falling. I was frozen to the spot as my hair fell. I heard a high pitch giggle and then the bitch kicked in me in the side. I screamed and fell towards one of the bathroom walls. Karin was standing there and she had just kicked my on my bruise.

"Bitch, I hope you get it now. Sasuke-kun is as good as ours, he doesn't like girls with short hair." She was smirking happily.

"Hey Karin, let's leave before someone comes here and sees us. She screamed a bit loudly." Karin turned to her students and then ran out the door. My vision blurred a bit but I saw the door open and Raiden came running in. I picked myself up, still a little hazy as I hit my head.

"Heh, Rai you aren't a girl." He held my shoulder hard.

"Who did this?" I adjusted my plan and then put down the first layer.

"I don't know, whomever it was, they attacked me from behind." He nodded and pulled me into the cafeteria. All eyes were on us. I guess I must have screamed loudly. I clutch my stomach before walking back to the lunch gang table. Immediately they averted their gazes. Raiden made me sit down and handed me a smoothie. Deidara quickly grabbed my hair and groaned.

"They were so pretty, I can fix it but it won't be the same." I nod as my hand reaches the now shoulder length hair. I sip the smoothie silently. Then turn to Kisame.

"It will be more than a firecracker it will be an explosion." He looked at me then smirked.

"Saaya, let's get your hair fixed." Raiden pulled me up and we followed Deidara to a classroom. He pulled out a pair of scissor and started trimming the hair so it was even, eventually I asked him to shorten my bangs as well. He did it. I now look like Sora but with slightly over grown black hair. Oh it's on, the slut is so gonna get it.

The day passed by until chemistry class came along. It was run by some guy called Orochimaru who is really weird. In that class I somehow ended up next to Hidan. Orochimaru explained the syllabus and let us talk before saying he had something to do and he left the class. Hidan turned to me.

"You ain't that fucking weak that some random bitch could just beat you up so easy. Why didn't you move your ass?" I turn to him and raise my eyebrow.

"You should know that after my fight with you, I have a bruise covering my lower ribs and my stomach. The Bitch kicked my stomach." He looked guilty before looking away.

"You're going to fucking do something right?" He gave me a sideways glance. I nodded.

"If you need any fucking help, I'm game." I bit my lip and looked around the class there was no one I knew here.

"Will you tell anyone?" He shook his head I sighed and explained my whole plan to him in a whispered tone. He nodded every few sentences and I could see a smirk on his face.

"Damn, Bitch. I wonder why I never fucking thought of that." His smirk was threatening to tear his far in two.

"Creativity is in the DNA." I smirked lazily. He threw his head back and laughed.

"So where the fuck do I come in the plan?"

The next class was physics and our teacher was a guy called Aoba. He wore his shades in class.

'I wear my sunglasses at night so I can, so I can,

Watch you weave then breath these story lies.' I twitched a bit as the lyrics kept repeating in my mind. In this class the only people I knew were Shisui and Itachi who ended up sitting on either side of me on the bench. Zetsu was also in this class but he was sitting further back. As soon as the syllabus had been passed the teacher started answering some questions by the nerds. Itachi turned to me and started glaring. I gulped cause his glare was Damn creepy.

"I heard a few...things. And then saw proof." I turned to him confused. Shisui leaned on the bench for a better view.

"What the hell?" Yes, that was my reply.

"You were getting 'personal' with Sasuke." I am sure if I would have been drinking water I would have spit it out on Itachi. That sort of rumours are already going around?

"Uh, not exactly." Itachi raised a brow and gave me the I-am-not-amused-but-I-wouldn't-mind-an-explanation look. Yeah, I am preceptive. I weighed my options and then decided I should come out with the truth.

"You know Karin and her cronies?" When he nodded and an understanding look came over his face I continued. "They gave me two warnings to stay away from Sasuke and I didn't really like their tone so I might want to return the favour and your brother might be used for that. By the way, he knows." Itachi nodded while Shisui was snickering.

"And I am not a fan girl either. They are the worst type of people. My brother has enough for me to know."

"Sorry, for the false accusation."

"It's alrighty, super finey." I raised my hand in the universal sign for perfect and gave a closed eyed grin. Shisui and Itachi started staring at me.

"What?" They shook their heads and I pouted.

"So Saaya where were you before coming here?" Shisui seemed bored.

"Kiri, I finished middle school there."

"What's it like?" I pondered for a moment.

"It's cooler and its more of an island. We get fog quite often there hence the name. It's kinda boring in comparison to Konoha." He nodded.

"Raiden is your older brother?"

"Yeah and I also have a twin, Sora."

"That's so cool. So what's it like having a twin? Can you like hear each other's thoughts and stuff? Why is he blond?"

"It's normal for me. And not exactly. Our thoughts are mostly jumbled up with each other. He bleached his hair." Shisui nodded.

"Hey, do you know a person called Ao, he should be a senior right now. He is in Kiri." I turned around surprised how did Shisui know Ao. I nodded.

"By any chance were you there at his party last year. The really big one in his house?"

"Yeah, I was there."

"Then you have gotta remember me. I was the guy who had accidentally gotten his hair dyed purple and then started the games. I also sung Rescue me." I looked at him before blushing like an idiot. I remember him. I think he forgot some parts. He had hit on everything. And when I say everything I mean everything. He even made out with a sofa.

"It seems like you remember." Itachi had a smile playing on his lips. I coughed a little before taking a deep gulp of air but the colour just won't leave my cheeks.

"I do. You also might remember me. I was the one who dyed your hair purple." My blush came back tenfold. Okay, Ao was a senior in Kiri high. He had thrown the awesome-est parties ever. In Kiri the legal age for drinking is...wait for it. Fifteen! So yeah teenagers from all across the five nations come by to his parties for a drink.

"Whaa? You did? You know you should have chosen a different shade cause bright purple is so not my colour. Question, do you know what I did after I was buzzed?" My face was red as I shifted in my seat. I looked at the clock and realized that the bell would ring any second now.

"Well, you frenched with the couch, the leather one and ... umm..." He raised an eyebrow as if daring me to tell him what else he did. I turned and saw that Itachi's expression was similar but more like 'I double dare ya'. That's when the bell rang.

"Youhaveatattooonyourass." I blushed and he blushed and I blushed worse. Itachi just gave Shisui an amused stare. I got up grabbed my things and ran out the room.

"God, I was such a pancy. I shouldn't have run. Damn." I muttered as I sat on the hood of Raiden's T-rex. My bag was lying besides me. My phone buzzed.

Sailor Swear -

'I fucking got detention. It's just ab-fucking-solutle perfect.' I stared at the text before my phone buzzed.

Bossy Mc Sourpuss -

'Can you get home by yourself. Sophomore project and Sora got detention.' I send back a yes to the second text which was from Raiden. The first text from Sora was ignored. This was about the time when I saw the lunch gang enter the parking lot. Since the T-rex was parked near the entrance I waved at them and they stopped.

"Sup?" I asked with a lazy smirk.

"Nothing much, yeah." Deidara replied. They all stopped in front of me so I hopped off. I looked pointedly at Hidan.

"Can anyone drop me off? Sora's got detention and Raiden's got a project going on." Hidan caught on.

"Yeah, I'll fucking drop you." I nod.

"You sure you want Hidan to drop you off yeah? I could do it."

"Yeah, it's alright." Itachi just walked off and so did Pein. Nagato, Yahiko and Konan followed Pein. Kakazu decided that it didn't involve him and left. Zetsu and Tobi weren't there to begin with Sasori also walked off to his vehicle. Deidara frowned but then walked away to his Harley. I turned to Kisame.

"I'm off to buy some dynamite." He grins and then walks away. Hidan started walked so I started following him closely. Turns out he also owns a Harley. He didn't have any helmets though. I sat behind him but refused to cling to him and grabbed the seat instead. After telling him where the apartment building was I prepared myself for the bike ride by pulling my knees and arms in. Hidan started the bike and zoomed out at a fast speed. I feel proud to say I didn't squeak or make any attempt to glomp him. I did however put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist to stay in position on the bike. We ran into the elevator and then to the door excited about the plan.

I unlocked the door and send a quick text to Raiden that I was going out with a friend. Hidan was oddly quite as he looked around. I walked into my shared room. After rummaging through Sora's closet I pulled out a bright yellow tee that said 'So you have ADHD or am I just that hawt?' It was oddly unique. I also picked a pair of black baggy jeans and an over sized hoodie from Raiden's closet. After dressing into them I came out to see Hidan eating a donut. I decided not to question the origin of the donut since the last time I asked Raiden like three years ago. Here's what happened-

"Hey Raiden, where'd that donut come from?" He coughed a bit before muttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'it's about time'.

"Well you see when a mommy donut and a daddy donut love each other very much they decide that they want a baby donut. So first they -" I swear I had nightmares of donuts raping me for about two months. I didn't even know that donuts could have 'nether bits' in their anatomy. I can never look at a donut the same nor can I look at a banana or a strawberry or an egg plant (I never really liked eggplant but if the other types of food have such perverted meanings then an eggplant would have one too). Anyway, Hidan mumbled something through a mouthful of donut which I didn't catch so I waited until he was finished while nursing a glass of water.

"Bitch, I took your fucking donut." I spit-sprayed a lot of water and then coughed for a while. Goddamn you donuts, you have come ter bite me in the arse...that's impossible though. When I calmed down enough to speak I stood up and twirled.

"Do I look guy enough?" He tilted his head.

"Your hair's too fucking long. Pin 'em up or something. Other wise you'll do fucking well as a guy." I ran to the bathroom and pinned up my hair. I walked back out Hidan grabbed a fistful of my hair from the front and started dragging me to the door. He stopped enough to let me see myself in the mirror. The dragging from my hair thing had given my hair a rough boy-ish look and all the rough housing had given me a slightly rough and delinquent look. Perfect. We, thankfully, walked down to the lobby where Hidan started flirting with the teenager girl on the counter. I am sure she was older then both of us. His colourful vocabulary only seemed to make her more interested he reached forward and rubbed his thumb on her lip before whispering something that caused her to blush and sit down on the floor behind the counter. He turned to me and started rubbing the same thumb on my jaw I tried to get away from him but he didn't let me. When I walked to the lobby's mirror I saw that I had just been given a cool looking bruise with the extra lipstick on the girl's lips. A couple of band aids came out from Hidan's pockets. The first one near my nose the second on my cheek and the last barely visible a little under my collar bone just above the hem of the shirt.

"You fucking look guy enough now." I pulled Hidan's hoodie up to cover his hair and started walking to the restaurant where I had seen Karin the previous day.

Plan: Revenge (in a spot on French accent)

"Silver, Part A is a go. Over and out."

"Got it, Shadow- wait a fucking minute isn't that your fucking name in English. Uh, over and out."

"Wait a go Sherlock, you realize that now? Hidan- I mean Silver you're an idiot. . . And why should we call it plan A? Why be so mean to numbers, it's practically racism. Over and out."

"Thanks a bunch, Shadow Bitch."

". . ." Crackle.

"Ugh, over and out."

Part One) Flirt with Karin who thinks you are a guy. Hint about liking Karin and pass not so stubble winks and smiles. Call her Karin-chan and be slightly mysterious while being a womanizer. When she and her friends look like fan girls ask her to talk to you outside the restaurant. Tell her to meet you at Konoha High tomorrow after school at six and never forget the cronies invitations. I just made up some bull about having some 'single friends'.

"Silver, Part One is finished. I repeat, Uno parto iso finito. Overo ando outo."

"Adding a fucking O to every damned word isn't gonna turn it into fucking Spanish. Over, Fuck and out."

"I will ignore that mean comment Silver, the letter O has feelings too. Part B- uh Two is a go, Over and out."

"Gotcha."

". . ." Crackle.

"Ugh, Damn you Bitch."

". . ." Crackle.

"Fine, fucking fine. Over and o-fucking-ut."

Part Two) Play games at Alchemist. . . Yeah, that was my idea got a problem?

"Part Nii, is finished, Silver. Over and Out."

"Japanese, goddamn woman. Choose a fucking language and stick by it, Shadow. Over and out."

"Part Three is a go. Over and out."

Part Three) Behind Alchemist there is a small shack where Hidan claims that you can find the 'fucking best hacker in Konoha'. What hacking had to do with my original Plan? Well, Hidan told me that the school had security cameras and if the 'whore' is getting a 'fucking good dose of her own medicine' it needs to be seen by everyone. This guy will hack into the cameras, secure the footage from the schools records and then play it in the school's cafeteria during lunch break. We bought masks at the arcade before going into the shack. Hidan says that this would reduce chances of us getting caught. The hacker was a boy about Hidan's age according to his looks. He was wearing a mask that allowed us to see a single eye which was a murky brown. He agreed without payment as I was a first time customer and after hearing the plan he was happy to have a front row seat.

"Part Three is done. Silver, thanks for your help. Over."

"Don't go all fucking sappy on me, Shadow. Over."

"Part four then? Over."

"Yep. Out."

Part Four) We had a quick trip to a cosplay shop. Hidan refused to help me any further unless I did a few cosplays of his choice. I was about to turn down the offer when he told me that the school had a few more ways in other then the front and back doors. I had to agree for the sake of knowledge. That was annoying. First I had to dress up like some sort of cat hybrid with ears and a collar. The dress was a tube dress with fur trimmings and matching boots. This was finished with a pink wig. Next was some sort of maid dress with a black wig. After it was a very revealing Angel dress. Next, there were a few geisha costumes. Then, a skin tight nurse costume. After that was a rather revealing dress with bunny ears. It was short and came with black socks and garters that could be seen. Finally, I pushed myself into lacy garments that I wouldn't even wear in my house so I refused to let Hidan see me. The worst part of it all was that the bastard took pictures. Remind me to destroy the camera. When I came out in my original clothes I saw the guy on the counter and the guy arranging the shelves look horrified. That is when I remembered that I was posing as a guy. To freak out the guys even further I kissed Hidan on his cheek much to his happiness and the other guys disgust. We then bought a costume for me. It was a long trailing black dress and it came with a blank mask that kind of looked like a girl's face.

"Part Four, accomplished. Over."

"I for one fucking enjoyed it though you didn't fucking wear the dress with laces. Then again it won't look good on a flat chested Bitch like you. Over." Yes the bastard had the nerve to say over and I could almost feel the smirk in his tone. I could also feel my hands wrapping around his neck and that would not end well.

We ended up fighting. As soon as my arms wrapped around his neck he started trying to pry them off. I just tightened them while clinging to him in a koala bear hug. He body slammed the nearest wall which meant it hit me. I felt a hot pain tingling my entire body. After momentary panic since I couldn't breath I kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall back. I took in deep gulps of the air as I collapsed onto the ground. He charged in like a bull and I rolled out of the way just in time for him to go crashing into the wall. He lay there for a few moments.

I started shuffling away since my back hurt and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand. He pulled my ankle and stuffed his hand into my mouth as he slammed his chest into my rising one. My back hit the ground and I would had have let out a scream if it weren't for his hand. I raised my hands and started pushing away his face. My mouth gnawed at his hand which tasted like blood, dirt and some thing metallic. He howled and pulled away his hand. I fisted my hand in his rather stiff and slimy hair. Hair gel. I then proceeded to connect my fist to his face repeatedly. I stopped for a while just to shift onto his back as he was lying on his stomach. After punching him for a while I got up and kicked him in the ribs. He howled again and then turned over leaving his stomach open.

I raised my foot to kick him but his camera was lying near by. I stomped on in hard and then kicked it into a wall. I then raised my foot to kick Hidan but he pulled my other leg causing me fall. Now I was straddling his waist. It was then that I felt something hard under me. I shifted a little wondering if it was something in his pocket. He moaned as I realised that it was too warm and big to be a phone or a pocket knife. I shrieked as I got up while he just lay there. I swear I heard a mewl coming from his mouth.

"Perv!" And all I could think of doing was run back home. When I got home I was thankfully fast enough to get to the bathroom without either of my brothers noticing that I looked like a guy. I looked at myself in the bathroom and to say I looked horrible was an understatement. I had blood on my face, on my teeth and on my lips. My band aids had actual bruises under them the lipstick on my jaw wasn't there anymore but it had a few replacements. My hair was a mess since a lot of my hair had come out of the pins. My clothes also had blood on them and the hoodie had brick marks on it. Both the knees of the baggy jeans were torn. My hands and lower arms had scraps all over them. This is not good. Sora or Raiden might notice. What to do? What to do? I stripped off and that made things worse. The previous bruise on my stomach which I had learned to ignore was a large pink, purple patch with yellow and green edges. Now I had a similar bruise on my back except it looked more like bricks. I sighed and turned on the tap in the tub. While it filled I took a quick shower and cleaned my cuts with some alcohol which was in the bathroom's first aid kit and washed the clothes really quickly. I then took a long warm bath and after wrapping my wounds and getting some make-up from another bathroom emergency kit. I covered up the bruises on my face. The clothes were now wet but clean so I pulled on the oversized hoodie which reached my mid-thigh and walked out.

There in the living room along with Sora and Raiden was almost half of the lunch gang. Itachi, Shisui, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame. We just gaped at each other for a while before Kisame wolf whistled. Sasori and Diedara had identical smirks. Itachi, such a gentleman, lowered his head while Shisui got up took of his pants and offered them to me. I just started coughing in attempts to smother my laughter. Shisui wears flappy duck boxers.

"Hey, I have the exact same boxers, yeah." That was the breaking point. I sat down and laughed so hard that my identical bruises started hurting. Before I know it my laugh sounded more like-

Laugh. Wince. Groan. "Ow." Looks at Shisui. Repeat.

That was the perfect time for Kisame's phone to ring. I stopped laughing as he took the call there.

"Hello? . . . Hidan? Stop cursing so much and tell me what the hells the matter?" I walk up to Kisame and snatched his phone before pressing it to my ear. He looked confused as I turned away.

"Fucking Bitch, fucking hit me. Should learn that it's the fucking girls job to be a concubine-." That's it no more nice Shadow.

"Glad to know you can use that word, Silver."

"Bitch? Aww, Fuck no. Give the damned phone to the bastard Kisame."

"No I will not. Kisame is unavailable. Call back when you are sorry." I then hung up. Deidara's phone rung next but my glare made him put it down. After that Itachi's phone rung and then Sasori's. I motioned for Sasori to hand over his phone which he did immediately. I think he is enjoying the insults I am muttering for Silve- I mean Hidan.

"Sasori, you bastard. I think the damned Bitch broke my leg. I can't move dammit and the fucking miser will take money for anything I ask."

"Sasori's dead." I said that in a perfect Smeagul impression. You know from Lord of the rings. I then proceeded to hang up on Hidan and then laugh like a manic when my phone decided to ring. Raiden said he ought to get some snacks.

"Uh, hello?"

"Prep's complete. Hope to see it. Bye bye bi~ Love Scarecrow. Muwah." I stared at the phone for a moment before a text came onto the screen.

'Its the hacker, Saaya.' Then I proceeded to jump and scream Hells yes a few times before I realized that Deidara was on the floor trying to peek up my hoodie. I quickly clutched its hem and pulled the hoodie. Sora must have realised it which was weird seeing as he was texting.

"Hey, Deidara. You not gonna see much of what you've already seen." He smirked and pointed at himself. Deidara looked confused so he added, " If you're interested in her, you should know that she is just a female version of me." Deidara's face immediately turned green as he ran of into the bathroom. A few moments later there was a loud slam and Deidara screamed.

"Whoops...the floor was still wet." Itachi's phone got another call and he handed the phone to me while ignoring my confused looks. I pressed it to my ear.

"Bitch, tell me what the Fuck do I have to say sorry for?!"

"You're asking me this-?!..." I started in an angry tone but realized that I wasn't really sure.

"Well?"

"Hehe, I forgot." I think it was because he was hurting me too much. Sure, I have been in my own amount of fights but I had beer sustained injuries this bad in such a short span of time. Except for once or maybe twice.

"What the fuck?!" I noticed Deidara limping back into the room with a hand on his head and the other on his hip. He shuffled to a sofa and grimaced as he lowered into it.

"Oh shut up, it happens by the way you still game for the explosions?"

"Explosions?" Deidara shouted while getting up before groaning and returning to his seat.

"Fuck, Barbie is there, eh?"

"Yeah, wait I remember why I was angry."

"Oh Fuck."

"You can't just insult me and then get involved in a fight! You were using me for your disgusting, perverted purposes and well Fuck you! You need to stop hitting me! I had fought my fair share of fights but you hit harder then most guys when they are hitting other guys...and how could you get excited in that way during a fight?! You're a perv!"

"Okay, fuck, uh... I didn't fucking mean to hurt you, Damn. I know a quick ass heal for your injuries though but I'll tell you tomorrow."

"And now you're manly pride is causing you to not apologize!?"

"I think I just fucking did!"

"Oh, okay then."

"Bi-fucking-polar much?"

"Sil- I mean Hidan!"

"Jk." And then the inconsiderate bastard has the guts to do that.

"Well, fuck you too." I hung up before handing Itachi his phone. I went to my room and pulled on a pair of shorts before returning to the tv lounge. Sora immediately grabbed my arm twisted it. I thanked the Lord for its long sleeves or I would have been done for but Damn, it hurts. I winced as he came closer to me.

"Stop. Blocking. Me. Out. God. Damn. It." He hissed. I closed my eyes and started shaking. My back was pressed to the wall and I'm sure all of you know that fresh bruises hurt. A lot. Shit, I think he caught on. Someone shouted incest in the background but we ignored it. He motioned for me to lift the jacket. I could see Raiden watching from the corner of my eye. I sighed, if was inevitable. I pulled the hoodie up just enough to reveal the large bruise on my stomach. I turned to show the new bruise on my back and rubbed the sleeve on my face to remove the concealer and let them see my bruises. Finally after pulling my jacket down I pulled up the sleeves to show off my blood stained bandages tightly bound over my knuckles and wrists. All the boys had grown silent.

"Who did this?" Sora muttered.

"Three guesses, first one doesn't count?" I tried to add humour to the situation but it didn't work.

"Hidan did this, un." I smiled bitterly and nodded.

"But you should see him, I know I did worse." The atmosphere grew worse. I sighed through my nose.

"Sora you know that I need this right? I can't live without fighting. It's in the blood." He stayed silent.

"Just a little less careless." He then proceeded to walk away. While I frowned. What was my relationship with Hidan? Why couldn't I ask Sora or Raiden to beat him up? Why I could joke around about this?

I thought a lot about that though the answer didn't come until after my explosions.

Throughout the day the boys who had seen my injuries kept me as far away as possible from Hidan. Pein was glaring and then muttered something to him. I was forced to sit next to Sasuke who let me fall asleep on his shoulder for awhile. His phone then rang and after picking it up he handed it to me.

"Hey, your next fucking lesson is gym. Talk to the Hyuuga girl and fucking tell her that you heard of the bitch's family's great balms. It will work for your bruises and other injuries." I nodded absentmindedly as the caller hung up. I then proceeded to fall asleep on Sasuke's shoulder muttering Shisui and Itachi's permission to flirt with him. After that he had relaxed. When the bell rung I slowly got up and Ino walked up to me.

"Umm, you're the girl that saw me at Alchemist, right?" I nodded.

"Don't tell anyone that I was there with Kiba. His mom and my mom are friends so he's a friend. I swear-"

"I believe you and who can I tell?" When she raised an eyebrow I added.

"I mostly talk to Guys and they aren't into gossip." She nodded absent mindedly before smiling.

"You need some girl friends then join us. It's me, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata." I look at the shy girl I recognized as the Hyuuga.

"Oh well. I'm off to gym, one question though. Does anyone have concealer?" They all grabbed me and proceeded to run to the gyms while I shrieked through the halls about manhandling people and hands in inappropriate places like my hair.

In the lockers I stripped down and when they saw the bruises they kept staring. I didn't give an excuse and just asked for some concealer. Hinata handed my a salve that I rubbed on to bruises. It helped a bit.

"What did you get hit by?" I just shrugged while pulling on my uniform. Konan had been watching. She pulled me away when I was pulling up my hair.

"Stay away from him. Its for your own safety. One day he might forget that you're a friend and I don't think you will survive that." She had a worried look on her face.

"Konan, I don't think I can...it's just that...I can't live without fighting because if I do things don't go well."

"But you have to or these injuries may cost you your life."

"We won't go that far with a fight." She sighed.

" You might not, but he will. Promise me you won't fight, it's to your own good."

"I can make no such promises today, Konan-san. I have enough on my plate with Rai's depression and Pein causing it to build. Sora's blocking his mind cause I kind of blocked him a while ago and that Bitch Karin is just being a drag. It's too much for one person to handle. I can handle it, no problem but I need a way to let my emotions out or bad things will happen. Sorry Konan." She sighed again and then nodded.

"Should I ... Should I talk to Pein?" I looked at her anxious face and gave a bitter laugh.

"He knows things Rai wanted to keep to himself so he's manipulative and I think I'll have revenge for that this Friday. Just you wait and just you watch." I took the chance and started running laps. Yes, laps again. The gym teacher wants us to have 'youthful stamina'.

When school ended I went to the back door to wait for Hidan. I think he was going to be late. As soon as I arrived I was met with a rather surprising scene. Shikamaru was sitting there with Asuma-sensei and he was smoking. Both of them were. There eyes were glued to the sky probably why they didn't see me. I took a step back and I was around the corner when something heavy slammed into me. I gasped as me and whoever it was went rolling in front of the smoking duo who quickly tried to hide the fact that Shikamaru had been smoking.

"Ugh, idiot don't just stand in the fucking way." Hidan.

"Don't just slam into people who are dressed in neon colours, that should have made me easier to see! Are you blind?" I raised my fist ready to punch him in the jaw when Asuma-sensei decided to stand in between us. Shikamaru just sighed and turned to wooden board I hadn't seen before.

"Guess we ain't playing today, troublesome." Asuma shook his head and pulled out detention slips. I blanched my third day and a detention with Hidan.

"Hidan, for swearing and Saaya for attempting to start violence." He handed the slips to us. And basically it went something like this;

Konoha High

Detention Slip

Student - Saaya Tatsuki

Reason - Attempting Violence

Teacher - Kakashi

I frowned.

"Asuma-sensei...why does it say Kakashi." He looked up from his phone.

"Well, since I have to be somewhere right now Kakashi will have to do it. I just send him a text claiming that he had a detention to be at 45 minutes ago. You should hurry and go to the detention hall."

I groaned. An hour long detention will push the time span for Revenge (in a French accent) hard. It's all the Damn bastards fault. Eventually we arrived at the detention hall my hands were pulling his hair and his were pulling mind. And we were both repeating the mantra of " You let go first." Eventually Kakashi decided to pull us apart since we weren't listening to him. That hurt a lot and my hands were stuck in his hair. His hair gel was too sticky. Inside the hall Deidara was sniggering while Sasori smirked. Yahiko was pouting with an angry Nagato on his left and an annoyed Konan on his right. Pein was sitting at the back being Pein like. Kisame had a chesire grin on his face which I could from his place behind Yahiko and Nagato. Hidan immediately walked to Pein and I sat next to Kisame.

"Uh, do whatever you like and let me be." Kakashi muttered before returning to his book. I pulled out my phone and send my brothers a text.

"So, kitten what are you planing? It's been bugging me." I smile at him before shaking my head. Hidan poked me in the back. I growled and turned but Pein's look caused me to shiver. The silver haired boy leaned forward and whispered.

"He wants to talk to you, sit on his left." I nodded because I didn't have the guts to say no. Hidan took my seat and I took his previous one.

"I heard that you are planning something rather ... interesting." I started rubbing my forehead.

"So Hidan seems to have told you. Let's just get to the point, what do you want? First you put stress on Raiden by mentioning the Swordsmen. He hasn't been the same since and now you want in on my revenge (in a French accent)?" He stared at me.

"I just want a front seat for your revenge (woah he has an awesome French accent- it was like Re-van-j) and Raiden was told what he was getting into." I growled.

"Why?"

"I promised something to your brother and I need to see what you are capable of before hand. So when and where?"

"Pein-san, I don't want whatever you are promising Raiden, I will live without it and I will show you that I can." He narrowed his eyes.

"What if I just find the plan interesting? What if I just want to see the girl get a taste of her medicine. She tried something of that sort with Konan." My eyes widen. So this was personal to him.

"I have a question, what is your relation with Konan?" I asked mildly confused.

"She...she's the only reason I'm alive. Actually she's the only reason that me and Nagato are alive. Yahiko might have a small part in it but it was all her." He was looking at her with such a soft gaze and even his voice was softer without the authority. My eyes widened again.

"You...You love her." It wasn't a question but he gave a hopeless small smile. His quickly formed into an emotionless facade.

"So can we see it?"

"We?"

"Nagato, Yahiko and I because of what she did to Konan, Hidan because he helped you, Itachi as Sasuke is his brother and Kisame will just go with him. Deidara hates her with a passion and the feeling's mural and Sasori won't let him be alone at all. Those two are like brothers, they are almost always together. That leaves Kakazu and Zetsu who can further cover up any ways to trace it to you. Tobi will come because everyone else is going." I sighed.

"Okay. If you want in then help me. Right after detention in the gym, me and Hidan have to prepare and she will be there at six.

With the people under the bleachers I stood there and soon Karin came in with Bitch A and Bitch B. They walked over to me and did some sultry poses.

"Yuusuke, how are you?" That was the que for Sasori to turn off the lights. The girls screamed and were confused. I opened my hair and unzipped the hoodie under which I was wearing the flowy black dress which had been tucked into the hem of my jeans. I pulled down the night vision glasses I had on my head and the weird white mask. I pulled out the bottle of olive oil. After grabbing the end of their hair I dipped it in and then lit it up with a lighter. The girls started screaming bloody murder. I walked to the side and watched as they made unsuccessful attempts at extinguishing the fire. Karin was practically rolling on the floor. That's when the sprinklers turned on. I had a few minutes before the fire squad came. They were wet, scared and traumatized.

I walked over silently and that's when a dim white light turned on and they saw me standing meters away from them. They also noticed that we were all covered in thick red liquid and Karin screamed again and again while I walked closer to her and the bitches they were all crying and scrambling backwards then they hit the benches. Hidan and the other quickly made to grab their legs and they won't stop screaming. I pulled out a knife that was hidden in my sleeve. I pressed it against their bare stomachs one by one and carved in the words 'whore', 'slut', 'tramp' and 'Bitch'. Then I lost myself and started carving their legs. The other didn't dare make a noise in case they were seen. I carved some lines onto their arms when I heard the fire brigade's truck approach. All three of them had lost control over their bladders and I was covered in the red paint water and actual blood. Hidan grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards the chemistry class. They went into a trap door user the teacher's desk. I was dazed and Hidan was holding my forearm keeping me study. We emerged in an car garage where all of their vehicles were parked.

By this time I was shivering, I thought I had gotten over my violence streak. Shit. Itachi was talking but I couldn't understand so I tried to tell him to stop but I just could use my tongue. So I screwed up my face trying to understand what he was saying.

"Are you afraid of blood?" I shook my head.

"Are you sick?" I shook my head and then rubbed my forehead.

"I made a promise last time something like his had happened. Two guys died and I just broke the promise so some things were dug up." He nodded and then left me while I stared at my blood stained hands.

"Hey, Bitch. That was fucking awesome and did you actually kill someone?" I jerked my head up. The whole gang was staring at me. I had said something that I shouldn't have said.

"Yeah, I did." I can't deny it anymore. I killed him while he trusted me. I closed my eyes. He leaned forward to my ear.

"I understand its fucking hard the first few times but it will be alright if you blame whoever died. Heh, who would have thought, the Bitch has killed someone. Maybe that's why I like you best in all my friends." So that's who I am to him a friend. I would have been happy but well, I think you understand.

A/N - I hope like it, don't forget the brain fuel. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews All around.

For those of you who care, the nicknames over the radio come from the game Sonic rivals for the PlayStation. Silver and Shadow are a team, my favourite one in fact.

The first cosplay is Neko from K project. Second is Misaki from Kaichou wa Maid-sama. The One with the bunny ears is Usagi from All the troublesome children are coming from Earth. The mask looks like the girl in Ergo Proxy.

YOU SEE THAT CUTE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE. WHY DONT YOU JUST TAP IT, I KNOW YOU WANT TO.


	4. Ashes

Title: Clarity

Author: Me.

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: T - For Hidan and Sora's colorful vocabulary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shit except for my OCs.

And _ is a line breaker.

The song is by Black Tide.

Chapter 4 - Ashes

Itachi handed me his jacket as all I was wearing was the rather thin dress, my other clothes were going to be burned by Deidara as Karin had seen them. I quickly wrapped the jacket around me but I was cold. My teeth wouldn't stop chattering. I send another text to Raiden telling him that I was going over at a friend's house and would be late. Itachi had one hand on my shoulder as I kept my head low regretting the fact that I had taken off my shoes in case the trio would run (I run faster without shoes). I was shivering too. I wanted to go with Hidan but he had told me to go with Itachi. I had agreed.

Now, I think my decision to go with Hidan was stupid. Itachi has a car. A brand new, maroon coloured Audi. I whistled and he smiled.

"Seems like you're feeling better."

"N-n-ot-t E-ex-a-a-act-tly... I-I h-ha-had t-t-to a-app-p-pre-eci-ia-ate b-b-bea-auty." He shook his head and then opened the door for me. I sat in on the black leather seat (Yes! it won't have blood stains on it now) and then he closed the door. He walked around and sat in offering the cable to the music player to me. I declined the offer so he attached his phone.

"Would like to listen to anything?"

"Itachi, you can play any song you like it's alright. All I want is some music." He played a song and I closed my eyes.

"To bear the weight,"

Pink eyes.'Saaya, you killed them but why not me? Do it. I want to die!'

"And push into the sky,"

Golden ones. 'Don't listen to him, you didn't kill them, they died.'

"It's easier to lie, easier to-"

Dark brown eyes. 'I wasn't fond of them...but I...I didn't want them to die.'

"And honestly,"

Light Brown eyes. 'Murderer, you killed him! I'll kill myself, I have no use other then to serve him. I considered you a friend but You're just... You're just a murderer!'

"To look you in the eye,"

A scream. Blood colouring a white canvas.

"It's easier to lie,"

Silver eyes. 'Arigatou, Hime.'

"Easier to lie."

A knife lay in my hands. I had killed two men. I had killed...

"Saaya?" I jerked awake and tried to get as far away from Itachi as I could. He was standing in the door looking at me as I curled up into a miserable ball.

"We're here and you're crying." I touched my cheek and realised he was right. He handed me a tissue box.

"I'll tell mother to prepare a bath for you." He then left I quickly wipped away any sign of blood and tears. After that I quickly fixed my hair and dress to look more presentable. Itachi came back and knocked on the door, I got out quickly. I was a bit dizzy so Itachi had help me stand properly first.

"D-do I look f-fine?" He nodded and smiled so I smiled too as we walked to his house. A large mansion with identical two story houses on either side of the road which led to the mansion. He took me to the door and entered. I walked in slowly.

"I'm home." He said out loud and then toed off his shoes. There was a sound of running feet and then a little girl followed by Sasuke glomped him.

"He promised me!" The girl whined.

"You've got an older brother!" Sasuke replied. I think that's when he noticed me because he got off of Itachi and started staring. I rubbed my forehead as the girl started staring too.

"None of you brats will get a turn. I am borrowing Ita-hime cause I am older." Shisui announced before realizing I was there. He smiled.

"Ah, Saaya-chan. Unable to resist the charms of an Uchiha I see but I don't recall either of you ever mentioning something like that." I am sure I was shivering again as I wrapped Itachi's jacket tighter around myself. I looked down to my feet and realised that they were bare, scratched and bloody. The Uchiha cousins started walking but I didn't feel like stepping on their carpet.

"Saaya?" I took a step forward but stumbled and Shisui caught me.

"I got ya. You don't look too good." Itachi took me from Shisui's arms and then settled me on the floor. He put one on my shoulder guiding me through the mansion to a large room with maroon silk sheets. He put me down on the bed and then went out. A few minutes later he came back with a first aid kit. He started wrapping my feet before giving me some white socks to wear.

"I hope that's alright. My mother will get you some clothes, I hope you will stay though." I nodded absentmindedly. A little while later a beautiful woman came in, she looked a lot like Itachi. She had a few dresses in her arms which she deposited on the bed. Itachi opened the door.

"No, mother, she is not my girlfriend nor a fan girl." His mother pouted as he left with an amused smile.

"I am Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's mother."

"My name's Saaya Tatsuki." She smiled motherly.

"Oh, I see and are your parents alright with you staying here?"

"My parents are in Kusa right now." She frowned and then pulled out a dress which was backless and dark green. The top was like a Halter neck and the bottom reached my ankles with a slit next to my left thigh. I frowned.

"Umm, sorry but I can't wear this."

"Oh." I gulped how much did she know and what could I tell her. Itachi, was he outside the door?, came in and sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from me.

"Mother, you are aware of . . .The activities some of my friends engage in. She got caught in the mess." His mother gasped and turned to me with a pitying look, I looked away.

"Oh, you poor dear. Let me run you a warm bath and then I'll give some healing cream that was made by my grandmother. It works wonders for bruises." How did she know I have bruises? "Because that has to be the only kind of injury that would let you walk but not be hidden in this dress. I hope you don't mind some shorts and a shirt. I think Itachi's shorts might fit you and maybe Sasuke's shirt." I titled my head. She left to find one. Itachi just smiled at me.

"I hope you don't mind." I shook my head. He smiled again. His mother came in at that moment with a long sleeved black shirt. Wait, wasn't Sasuke wearing this a few moments ago? I'll ignore that. Itachi seemed to have realized that as well as he raised his hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Just wait a minute. I'll bring some shorts." His mother got up and left the room.

"Mother always wanted a daughter but she ended up with two sons. I guess that's why she lets me keep my hair long and maybe that is also why she loves inviting Shisui over. He has a younger sister." I pouted as his mother entered and pushed Itachi out of room. She was holding a pair of black shorts. Wait, aren't those boxers? I'll ignore that too. My black dress was pulled off me even though I kept on trying not to let her do so. Eventually it stayed on and I got to strip in this gigantic bathroom. I let the water wash away the dried blood and red coloured water. I felt much better when I was clean. There was warm water in the tub. I sat in there a while before Mikoto knocked at the door and came in. She set up a mini-clinic that looked impressive.

"When you wear the shorts, come out and I'll work on your injuries." The shorts reached about two inches above my knees. What really surprised me was the fact that the waist was only lose by maybe two inches. Wow, Itachi is really slim then. I pulled it on and kept my hand on the soft fabric before walking out of the bedroom. Mikoto immediately bombarded me with the ointment and started rubbing it on all my visible bruises. She looked at the cut on my shoulder for a minute.

"This will need stitches."

"Uh, Mikoto-San? Can we skip the stitches?" She gave me a glare that I had seen Sasuke give some of his fangirls. I gulped as she smiled sweetly.

"Do you want me to skip the stitches?" I shook my head. She smiled and went to the closet and pulled out a sleeveless shirt. I pulled it on. Itachi walked in then (can he read minds or something?) with Shisui. I just sat there staring at the Uchiha trio.

"Itachi, perfect timing. Can you stitch up her shoulder?" My eyes widened as I looked at Itachi with a horrified face. He smiled, am I the only one who can see the mild sadism behind that smile? I gulp as he picks up a needle and a cotton bud.

"Shisui." The other boy nodded and pulled out some sort of spray from the box. He sprayed it on my wound and I hissed. Disinfectant. Itachi was rubbing the now alcohol dipped cotton bud on the needle. Mikoto left the room to set dinner. As soon as she did Itachi and Shisui exchanged a look.

"Do you drink? Have you ever had any form of an alcoholic beverage?" Shisui looked serious so I decided the truth was the best response. I shook my head. Shisui sighed.

"Okay, we're going to give you a drink to numb the pain. You okay with that? It's not too strong though." I nodded. Shisui dives behind the bed and starts pulling out random things from under the bed. A black sock. A plastic bag. A battery. A shoebox. A leather jacket. Then a box of cookies. Another box of what looked like chocolates.

"Ita-hime, what sort of things have you stuffed under here?" Itachi frowned a little at the nickname then flung a pair of metallic tweezers at Shisui who jumped at that and banged his head on the wooden base of the bed. A moment later he emerged with a bottle of some sort of wine. It seemed pricey.

"Saaya-san, you have to promise one thing." I looked at him. "Don't tell anyone that we have this or that we gave it to you."

"Okay, I won't but can I have a chocolate then." Itachi looked like he was saddened by the though as Shisui put the box of chocolates in his lap. He then handed the bottle to me. I opened it placed it on my lips. After, taking a big gulp I handed it back to Shisui. He handed me one of those wooden sticks. When I looked confused he put it between my teeth and Itachi, that jerk, started stitching up my skin. I pull his pillow to my face and start muttering curses.

"Stupid Hidan, Stupid Lunch table gang, Stupid world mocking my miserable life. Stupid emotions, Stupid bitches thinking I am taking their beloved, stupid memories, Stupid shit making me look weird, Stupid life mocking me, Stupid people making me fight and almost kill them, Stupid stupid guy making me leave Kiri. Stupid Raiden for choosing Konoha high. Stupid parents for going to Kusa. Stupid, stupid, stupid." I kept on muttering as Itachi finished. Itachi handed me a chocolate and Shisui pulled me up and out of the room. I stopped by the end of the corridor. Itachi had followed us after a quick word with his mother. He bent down and kissed her forehead and smiled whispering something. His mother smiled and said the same thing. Now either they said 'colourful' or 'I love you.' I need to work on my lip reading skills. As soon as he caught up with us I decided to ask a question or two.

"Shi-chan! Who is this?" I look up startled. It was a rather young man who asked this. Shisui grins and leans back.

"This beauty is going home." Shisui walked off into a random corridor. Itachi took my hand and took me through the corridors and we ended up in what I think was the living room. A shirtless Sasuke was engaged in fist fight with ...is that Naruto? Itachi clapped his hands loudly. Both boys turned to stare at us before they stopped fighting. One look at me and they blushed. I raised a questioning eyebrow before turning to Itachi.

"I think that either your clothing is too revealing for them, that or they have come to an odd conclusion that I may have engaged in sexual activities with you since you are wearing my clothes." How he said that with a straight face, I might never know. I coughed a little.

"Nothing like that happened. I had detention and then I joined Itachi and co. They went - er- paint balling and I didn't have a change of clothes. But I was bruised black and blue. So Itachi here decided to take me here. Yeah." Itachi seemed amused. I sighed and then sat down on the nearest sofa.

"Neh, Saaya-chan. What happened to your shoulder?" I then realized that my shoulder was wrapped up and I was wearing a sleeveless shirt.

"Hn." (Nothing much.) Itachi seemed annoyed that they were questioning so much.

"Hn." (Why isn't she saying anything then?) Sasuke's eyebrow was raised and his 'Hn' was more drawn out. Naruto looked utterly confused.

"Because I don't want to." The Uchiha brothers looked surprised before they both clicked there tongues in the proper 'We've been found' fashion. After this conversation Itachi took me home again on his Audi. Insert squeal. He knocked on the door and Sora opened the door with a bat in his hand which he smacked in Itachi's head. Itachi proceeded to faint. I put my hands in my hair.

"Oh shit. Oh shit." Sora seemed to be doing the exact same thing.

"You just gave a concussion to the heir of a large company which makes weapons and has their own military force!" Sora looked like he wasn't sure whether to cry, scream or laugh. Raiden walked to the door, one look at Itachi's limp form and he was already formulating plans.

"Oh boy."

"Quick bring him in!" Sora grabbed him legs, Raiden grabbed his arms and managed to pick him up and throw him on the sofa. My mind was going in over-drive.

"I have a plan." Surprisingly it was Sora. Must be my idea.

'It isn't . . .Oh wait, yeah, I ain't sure.'

"Okay, we call his brother and tell him Itachi decided to crash at our place." Sora's voice was getting panicky.

"That's a stupid idea. Those two our close. They might have codes or shit and if we tell him the truth we might be arrested."

"Fuck, that's a good point, Rai."

"I have a plan." My brothers exchanged a look. "What?"

"Well, your plans aren't the best. You usually screw something up."

"Thanks Sora. I appreciate your concern but it is a good one. His cousin, Shisui, I can trick him into thinking that Itachi wants to stay here and he'll cover us. Him and 'Tachi here have a bromance." I looked at my brothers who exchanged an other look.

"You know what? That might -" Sora was going to say something sarcastic but Rai cut him off.

"That might actually work. Sai pull out his phone." I nodded and pulled it out of his jackets pocket. After pressing the button I nearly laughed. The background picture was Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui. Sasuke was frowning as he stared at the camera. Shisui's hair was dripping wet as he grinned at the camera and Itachi was smiling softly with one hand pressed onto Shisui's face to keep the wet boy away from himself. Sora looked over my shoulder and laughed. I continued my misson. After swiping the bar thing the phone opened revealing a series of text messages by the contact saved as 'Madara'.

'-didn't you?' - Madara

'I didn't kill anyone. It's a crime and its against my virtues.'

'Why would you think that though?' - Itachi

'Because I saw you doing it. It was clever the way you did it. I saw you.' - Madara

'If I haven't done anything how could you see it.' - Itachi

'I have it on camera. I have proof.'

'Won't you tell Shisui?'

'You tell him everything don't you?'

'Won't you tell him that you killed a man?'

'Someone so close to him too.' - Madara

'Shut up. I haven't done anything.' - Itachi

'Oh you want me to reveal this 'Incident' to the rest of the Uchiha.' - Madara

'You and I both know who they'll believe.' - Itachi

I traced my hand on the screen to completely reveal the first text.

'You killed Kagami Uchiha didn't you?' I took a screenshot and sent it to my number and then sent Madara's number to my phone. I deleted the texts to myself from Itachi's phone and then looked for Shisui's number. He was the last outgoing call from the phone. I tapped the number and pressed the phone to my ear hoping to hear Shisui's voice. Sora was tying Itachi's to the couch while Rai seemed to be telling him to treat guests better.

"Ita-hime, what happened? Something's wrong right Itachi? You could have waited till you came home. Itachi? If you are trouble just say 'Honey, you look sexy in a red skirt.'" My sombre mood caused by the texts disappeared. Honey, you look sexy in a red skirt? What's that all about?

"Honey, you look sexy in a red skirt." I managed to say it without giggling. That is an improvement.

"You aren't Itachi. Saaya-chan?"

"Yep. Well, you see, Itachi wants to sleep over tonight with Raiden. Yada, yada, yada. Cover for him will you."

"What?! He wouldn't do that."

"Well, he said he wanted to before he locked himself into the bathroom."

"Itachi doesn't use bathrooms at other people's houses and he never locks the door. Itachi can't sleep on a single bed either and he has a mild insomnia. He doesn't even sleep in the same room as his own brother. Your lying. Please tell me what happened. Please." I was shocked. Itachi had insomnia? Shisui knows so much about him. He doesn't even sleep in the some room as Sasuke? He doesn't lock the bathroom door?!

"Shisui . . ." My plan had been Bitch-slapped, stuffed with feels, thrown off a cliff and then stomped on. I didn't know what to do.

"Please."

"Well, he is alive but he's not awake. It was accidental and we didn't mean it-" Was Shisui hyperventilating?

"Tell me where you live. Now!"

"Uh, the hotel across the Burger King. The one next to the vinyl store. Room 509. That's 9th room on the fifth floor." The phone in the other side was quickly closed. Rai and Sora were staring at me. Rai raised his hands and Sora put a tenner on it.

"Told you she'd screw it up."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rai." Rai mock-bowed. Ten minutes later someone was banging the door. Rai opened it and saw a disheveled Shisui on the other side.

"It is . . .not wise to . . .run here from . . .the Uchiha colony." He walked inside and quickly rushed to him. Thank God Rai had cut off the ropes. Shisui sat down next to the sofa and put his head on Itachi's chest.

"Heart beat. Normal. Breathing. Normal." Shisui then slapped Itachi twice across the face. "Consciousness. Missing. What did you do to him?!"

"Chill, dude. I just hit his head with a baseball bat." Sora said.

"Chill? Baseball bat?! Are you insane?!" He seemed hysterical. He sighed and started singing the Abc song under his breath. By the end he had calmed down.

"Uh, Shisui?"

"So where do I sleep?" We exchanged looks.

"You and Itachi sleep in my room." He nodded. Rai sighed and continued. "I'll take the couch then?"

"I can't sleep with him! He just hit someone in the head with a Baseball bat!" I was pointing at Sora. "So I take the couch?"

"No. I ain't sleeping with him either, so Sora's on the couch."

"Oh the love. How it burns!"

"Sora stop being dramatic." Shisui and Raiden took Itachi to Rai's room. After setting the bedding around Itachi, Shisui pulled out his phone and called Mikoto-san and told her that he and Itachi were staying over at a friend's place. That night I didn't really sleep right. Raiden had nightmares so he was restless all night. At around two in the morning a scream echoed through the apartment. I was half awake but I jumped and grabbed the nearest weapon like thing which happened to be a lamp. Rai was holding a vase. We tiptoed outside. Sora was standing on the couch with one hand over his heart. Shisui was holding a hairbrush like a gun. Itachi was sitting on the love seat next to the couch eating a cupcake.

"Hey that's mine!" I elbowed Rai in the ribs so he started pouting and didn't make any further attempts to reclaim his cupcake. We all put down our make shift weapons.

"Fuck, man. You scared the shit out of me." I looked at Sora so he explained.

"I woke up and turned around to see him sitting there silently staring at me. There was a cat in his lap too," said Sora.

"Rai, I thought you let the cat out." Rai grinned sheepishly.

"I got hungry and my head hurts. What am I even doing here. I remember knocking on the door and then I woke up in a random bed." All eyes turned to Sora.

'You'll have to explain.'

'But-but what if he goes batshit crazy on me.'

'Your fault. He's insomniac so he can stay there all night.'

"Uh, Sora, Saaya. You guys blanked out for a minute there. Everything okay?" We nodded and Shisui just went to Itachi's side. He checked his pulse, breathing rate and his head about where he was hurt.

"You were mugged by the gangster guy," said Sora.

"I don't remember any gangsters," said Itachi.

"Ugh, fine. I hit you in the head with a baseball bat." Itachi held his head then winced. Eventually we had to swap out rooms again. Me and Sora slept in Rai's room while Shisui and Raiden got our room. Itachi went into the kitchen looking for the cat.

(Line Breaker)

As soon as the alarm clock rang the siblings got up and continued their routine. Sora woke up first and started preparing breakfast. Itachi was already awake and helped with the pancakes. Raiden woke up next and then walked into the bathroom. Minutes later I woke up and grabbed my clothes. I walked out of the room and that's when someone screamed. Raiden was in the middle of taking a shower and Shisui walked in. I felt lucky that there was a shower curtain and Raiden had a towel wrapped around his waist. Shisui quickly fixed his hair and washed his face. He walked out of the bathroom. I closed the door behind him. Raiden would be out in a few minutes. Itachi had a towel on his shoulders already so he must have taken his shower. We quickly got into the car. I got to sit between the Uchiha duo because Raiden called Shotgun. When we arrived at school. Sasuke was the first person we met.

"Nii-san?" He looked confused. Itachi just smiled and shook his head. Sasuke nodded and walked away. I was surprised. They have such interesting conversations. Pein had his eyes on me as soon as we caught up with the lunch table gang. I rubbed my neck.

'What's the matter?' Sora frowned when I shook my head. The day was passing by quickly. I don't even remember the lessons that have passed. At Lunch everyone was muttering. Karin and co. weren't there. I decided to hear about the rumours. I walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him.

"I decided to take your invitation." He grinned widely and I smiled. This is so much better then fighting with Hidan. Hidan, I still haven't faced him. Oh God.

"Glad to see that." Ino immediately pulled my sleeve. I turned to her.

"Have you heard the rumours and the news?" I frowned and shook my head but inside I was screaming. News was not good.

"Well, yesterday night Karin and her friends were attacked by some sort of ghost girl in the gym. The met a guy who invited them to the gym. All they found of the guy was his burnt clothes and some flesh that's too charred to be recognized." I am sure I had a shocked face and this was not an act. Charred flesh?

"I know right." Ino then changed the topic to some cute guy she had seen. Shikamaru had been sitting on my right. He poked me in the shoulder.

"You okay? You look like someone died. If they did I am sorry." I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. Charred flesh. The news. If someone realized that it wasn't a ghost but a real person tracking me would be so easy. And where did Deidara get the flesh from.

"No one died but . . .just nasty shit, you know." He raised an eyebrow I looked away and straight into Hidan's eye. He had a serious face. He was waiting for me to explain. I got up and started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" I smiled at Tenten.

"For a little fresh air." She frowned. Shit, I'll be suspected.

"What about your lunch?" I put a hand over my stomach. I was willing to throw up anything I had ever eaten.

"I ain't feeling too good. I won't be able to eat it. Any of you want it?" I watched amused as my tray was divided in between everyone. Tomatoes in the salad to Sasuke. The rest of the Salad was divided into two halves and given to Ino and Sakura. The pasta was given to Naruto and Lee. The meat was given to Kiba, Tenten, Choji and Shino. The rice was given to Hinata and Neji. Shikamaru took the pudding. I turned and quickly ran out. One hand on my mouth. I had barely gotten out before Pein, Konan, Kisame, Yahiko and Hidan cornered me. I lowered my gaze.

"We would like to have a chat." Pein's word was final.

"He goes. I won't say anything if he is there." I pointed at Hidan. He had a hurt expression which turned into annoyance.

"Hidan, leave." A sighed happily. I couldn't face him what he had said last night was haunting me. He stomped away. I buried my head in my hands.

"Gaki, follow us." I started walking in Kisame's shadow. After a few minutes I looked up we were walking in the sort of forest behind the school. It was just a corner of the school covered in trees. After we were deep enough that we couldn't be seen from the school. They abruptly stopped.

"We would like to discuss some things that you mention last night." I opened my mouth to deny everything when Pein held up his hand. He motioned at Yahiko who pulled out his phone and played an audio.

Click.

"Are you afraid of blood?" Itachi's voice came out smooth and firm.

"Are you sick?"

"I made a promise last time something like his had happened. Two guys died and I just broke the promise so some things were dug up." My voice sounded like I wasn't sure and I was crying.

"Hey, Bitch. That was fucking awesome and did you actually kill someone?" Hidan sounded excited.

"Yeah, I did."

Click.

"What was this promise, who did you kill?" I took a deep breath and sat down on the forest floor. Pein sat down opposite me. Yahiko also did the same. Konan sat down besides me.

"I'll tell you after you tell me about the charred flesh."

"You have to be part of Akatsuki to know that. How about, you can ask Deidara. Tell him that he has permission to tell you." I nodded. " Now back to my question."

"It's hard to explain. Things are different in Kiri."

"They are different." I looked at Kisame. "I am from Kiri too." My eyes widened.

"What was your alliance?" In Kiri the situation isn't all that good. There are three alliances that divided people. Each alliance is trying to take control. They are actually gangs which plundered the city and are trying to take over. There was the alliance under the man Yagura. He was one of the tailed beasts. The tailed beasts are a group of ten delinquents that destroyed all the Mafia in the five nations. The have code-names but their real names aren't known. Yagura, however, was identified as the Sanbi. The second alliance is the Swordsmen. They are a group of seven people with disciples. Each has the title of a swords name. They were quite strong and often got the leadership for more then four months. The third was the rebel force. The rebel force was some of the strong civilians under Mei. Their supporters were usually assigned well planed missions. Raiden, me and Sora had been supporting Mei. During one of the missions we had met Ao, his parties were quite often covers for our missions.

"The Seven Swordsmen. It wasn't an alliance though. I was part of them." My reflexes took full control. I put my dominant hand on my thigh looking for a knife and my other hand positioned itself in the ground to push me away from Kisame. The Swordsmen were ruthless. One of their members, Zabuza, had killed a hundred kids when he was fourteen.

"Ah, so we have a rebel, eh? Don't worry Gaki, I was a member. I betrayed them in favour of the government. Turns out Yagura's being controlled by . . .someone. That person led me to Akatsuki." I calmed a bit. So Yagura was being controlled. I massaged my head.

"What's Akatsuki?"

"We are Akatsuki." Pein had a mild smirk on his face. "Everyone that sits on our table." I nodded taking it in. I turned to Kisame again.

"Which sword did you have?" Kisame smirked.

"Samehada and I still have it. The Swordsmen are falling apart especially after two deaths." I gulped.

"How do you know so much?" I was positively shivering.

"You got those two, didn't you?" I nodded.

"It was my mission as part of the rebels. I had to do it." Kisame shrugged.

"They weren't bad guys, you know. Especially Mangetsu."

"I KNOW! Okay, God damn it. Nor everyone has to tell me that I killed the wrong people. I should have killed Raiga right?"

"Raiga was raising a sickly orphaned boy. Ranmaru, I guess." I gulped. He had also been killed but by Yagura.

"And Zabuza was also taking care of Haku. Oh God. I feel horrible." I put my hands in my hair.

"Hey, how old are you now?" I looked up.

"Fifteen."

"You killed Mangetsu and Zabuza at the age of fourteen?!"

"I had to do something. I couldn't watch Kiri fall." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There's something you should know." I looked at him again.

"What?" What could be worse?

"Mangetsu was an orphaned boy who had a younger brother that he took care of." I groaned. "His name is Suigetsu. He came here for freshman year on a swimming scholarship. You can find him at the pool after school."

"Saaya, we just want information on the rebels from you, Sora and Raiden."

"I will give you all the information that you want just leave my brother's alone." Pein had a sympathetic look. Yahiko looked troubled. Konan was looking impassive.

"That's it for now." I got up and dusted my self off. I headed to the Cafeteria. As soon as I entered I realized that everyone was staring at one wall. I looked at it and saw the projector screen. Oh no. The hacker. I forgot about him. The video of last night played out. I thanked him when I realized that the angle of the camera didn't show my face when I was a guy. The angle shifted and you could see me in all my masked, naked foot glory. The movie ended and a word document opened. Word were typed out.

'I hope this is appropriate, Peril-chan.' The projector turned off. My phone buzzed I pulled it out.

Hacker: You like it?

(Line Breaker)

Raiden and Sora were both staying after school. I started to walk and ended at the pool. I might as well see this Suigetsu. I walked in. The pool was large about 50 foot length and fifteen foot width. It had a couple of high dives. There were people In Speedos everywhere. I just walked over to one of the chairs. After nearly fifteen minutes I saw him. Suigetsu, I mean, he was wearing a black Speedo. His hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. He looked just like his brother. Except his eyes were different. They were purple, bright purple. He was also more healthy. He had a light tan and not the pasty complexion his brother had. He also had more muscles. His brother had been slim and had practically no muscles. But that's where the differences stopped. They had the same platinum blonde hair. It was even in the same style. The same face, same sharp teeth. He noticed me and gave me a toothy grin. I smiled lightly. They even had the same smile. That's when my smile dropped. I must have ruined his life. He got out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

"Hey there, I just couldn't help but notice that this is the first time I have seen you here." I nodded.

"I've been missing the water."

"You aren't from Konoha, are you? I heard you are from Kiri." I nodded and nearly cringed when he gave me a large toothy smile. His eyes closed and I couldn't tell the difference.

"I'm Saaya, by the way, Saaya Tatsuki." I shook his hand.

"Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Well, typically I would ask your alliance but I have stopped supporting either side."

"That's . . .interesting. Why Konoha though?" I saw sadness in his eyes.

"You know how things go on in Kiri, right? Well, first my family was killed by Yagura and his party. Then my brother was killed by the rebels. Next was my teacher, I was hoping to take his place as Kurobochi. Now, I am here hoping to get away from that killing spree but yesterday an accomplice of mine, I wouldn't call her a friend, got injured pretty badly." I looked at him in confusion. An accomplice?

"An accomplice?" He nodded and pulled he towel over his head. The sad expression was already killing me.

"Yeah, her name is Karin." Wait, what? All the kills and major injuries that I have ever done are related to him? If I befriend him maybe I could push the blame off of myself. "Sure she was annoying and we fought all the time but I was used to it, you know. She was sort of a part of my routine it sort of odd that she's not here." I held my emotions but I knew I'd fucked up. Bad.

"Well, I did meet her. My impression of her isn't all that good." He raised a questioning brow. "She thought I was hitting on Sasuke and threw a strawberry milkshake on me and every chopped off my hair." Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"She adores Sasuke. It annoys me so much. She can't say more then two lines without saying Sasuke's name. Sheesh. I don't want to know how she thinks that 'Sasuke-kun's eyes are these perfect burning coals'. Bleh." He imitated Karin's voice a bit too well, it was creepy honestly. And he even added a puking sound. I laughed a little.

"Yeah, have you met Kisame-senpai? He was also from Kiri." He nodded.

"I have known Kisame-senpai since I was seven. Aniki was taken up by the Swordsmen and I had nowhere else to go." I nodded.

"So know any fun places in Konoha?"

"Well, I haven't been here too long but there is a really good sushi place close to my house. I can't explain the address yet because I haven't memorized it. I just take the bus. It leaves me a few skips from my door step." I smile.

"Hozuki, practice your dive. You can snuggle up to the dame at night." I looked up at the guy who had said this and glared. He was a long haired creep. I realized it was the guy who had hit on me on the first day of school.

"At least he can get a girl, I'm pretty sure you tend to attract creeps of the wrong gender." Some of the other guys on the swim team started teasing him. I heard a few 'Tss, burn's. I walked out then but Long haired creep was also in that direction. I made an annoyed face and then made sure to punch the guy in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and then slipped on the wet floor. Just before I left I turned back and saw Suigetsu giving me a thumbs up.

(Line Breaker)

Okay that's it for now.

Thanks to the following for reviewing;

killjoy282 - Here's the new chapter, you liked it? And you love this story? That is appreciated.

Sora: Thank God. I thought that Red would be the only one to love me, kindest Kill-san, please send more love. We have some deprived souls.

Saaya: By deprived souls we mean everyone including ourselves. Red-san only has love for Itachi and occasionally Shisui. Oh and I live your name.

Red: Both of you back to the Containment Chamber with the other . . .people. Itachi-kun, my bed is cold.

Saaya &amp; Sora: See?

Alyce Dreameater - Thanks for reviewing.

Sora: I am glad that the world finds is hilarious.

Red: Oh shut up, Sora and appreciate it.


End file.
